In The End(Emison Story)
by BabblingMind
Summary: Wattpad User:Babbling Mind Set after Mona's tragic death(rip Mona) Alison is struggling to keep up with all the drama in her life; the loss of her friends, her family, the A threats and worst of all, the loss of Emily Fields. The girl she has loved ever since she laid eyes on her(even though she never admitted it) now slipped away from her grasp. What will she do to win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) this is my first Emison fanfic so please dont hate straight away. If you like it please favourite it and continue to read! Also if the POV changes i'll let you know in the bold section at the top! **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Noel Kahn's annual Pre-Christmas party in 4 hours and here i was- Alison DiLaurentis- once _the most_ popular girl in Rosewood, with power over everybody and anybody...was watering Mrs Hastings garden.

I had just been out to check the mail when Mrs Hastings said hello. Conversations started. One thing led to another and now here i was.

"Alison sweetie, i'm going out to the law firm. It's going to be a late night. Help yourself to food when you feel hungry okay? Spencer's at home so just ask if you need anything. Bye!" Mrs Hastings yelled, waving goodbye one hand out her car window.

I waved back politely and smiled. The watering didn't take long, but i did find it somewhat stupid that she had to water on such a sunny day. The water just dried up right after you fed it to the plants. Nothing could be more boring to me but i did in fact- after many many months- have really nothing to do. A had quieted down too and dad was always out of town. Not to mention the girls completely ignoring my existence.

It really did hurt me, to know that my four best friends no longer trusted and cared for me as they once did. And especially the thought of Emily. Sweet Emily, the most loyal one of them all...now also turned against me. I know i've made horrible mistakes in my life, the thoughts swim in my mind all night long, even until early sunrise sometimes, i lay awake...just thinking.

When the work was done though, i did feel quite famished, so as Mrs H instructed i went to help myself with some food.

"What're you doing here!?" a startled Spencer asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide in surprise.

"Your mom asked me to water her plants. Said i could help myself to food if i was hungry, oh and Hello to you too Spencer." I replied, the last part sarcastically.

Spencer rolled her eyes at me. It had been 3 weeks now since Mona had died. The girls think i did it, they think i'm A. They think i would continuously inflict so much pain and suffering on them. They think it because i'm Alison and Alison _would_ do that.

"Are you sure you aren't here to ruin our night? Ruin our outfits maybe? Puncture our tyres? Run one of us over if you're lucky?" Spencer said, a bit more angrily now.

"Spence, please. I don't even know what my plans are for tonight, how the hell am i supposed to know yours? Look i know you four couldn't hate me any more than you already do right now, but please just hear me out okay?" I asked waiting for a reply.

The tall brunette just nodded her head, but before i could even form a sentence in my mind Hanna was barging in through the side door along with Aria and Emily trailing behind.

The three of them froze in their places, all eyes on me.

It was what felt like the longest silence ever eventually to be broken by Aria stepping forward and hugging me tightly.

My body couldn't respond at first, mainly because of the shock that the short brunette would perform such an affectionate action in front of the other girls to me, especially considering their recent disharmony towards me.

I was frozen still at first, with every muscle in my body tensed to the point where i almost couldn't breathe but then Aria started rubbing my back soothingly like i was a helpless little baby and thats when i snapped back into reality.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny little frame and melted into the hug. It felt nice to have a warm, caring hug after a long, dreadful and lonely month.

"Are you two done? Or are we gonna have to book a hotel room for you?" Hanna said slightly annoyed.

Aria and i separated from the hug and we exchanged weak smiles. I looked up at Hanna giving her a dirty. Her face told me that what we felt in that moment was mutual. I looked over to Emily who hadn't said a word since she walked in, only to find her staring at the ground, her beautiful long hair covering the majority of her face so i couldn't see her. Oh how i would give up so much just to know what she was thinking right now. Funny how once i could read her like a headline but now it was as if someone had asked me to read underwater.

"What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?" Hanna continued

"She was just leaving." Spencer interjected before i could speak.

Hanna looked at me. "Well? What are you waiting for? Leave." She stated simply.

"Here i'll walk you out." Spencer offered leading me out the side door in which the other three had entered through.

Emily was still standing near the door, face glued to the ground and arms by her side.

It may have been 30 seconds or it may have been 1 but in the time it took me to brush past Emily, our hands ever so slightly brushed and she quickly held my hand and gave it a tiny reassuring squeeze.

Such a simple gesture that could be incorporated into any situation made me feel so good. Only the tiniest of butterflies flew around my stomach for the briefest moment but when it did i couldn't of felt happier.

Maybe i should go to the party tonight.

**Yeh its not much yet but don't worry it'll get heaps better! Promise! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy :) hope you're liking it so far. Here's the next chapter. This chapter will be split into 3 parts. Favourite it if you like and leave comments about it if you enjoy. Please keep reading too :) **

**Happy reading!**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

As i walked upstairs into my room i thought to myself screw it i'm going to that party, whether i'm invited or not(which in this situation was the case)

Noel and i used to be real close. He was the one person from Rosewood i could turn to while i was gone. Thats how i kept tabs on everyone. Like when Spencer was sent to Radley or when Hanna was run over by Mona. When Aria's parents finally split up and... when Emily lost Maya, when she injured her shoulder, when her house had a car through its front window and when she was locked up in the barn, left to die.

I wish i could've been there. To help her through her grief and suffering. Just to be there, even if i couldn't verbally help her i could've comforted her by simply placing my arms around her and holding her, letting her lay in my lap whilst i stroked her hair and even placed a kiss on her forehead.

I was there though, when she was trapped inside the barn i pulled her out, i comforted her, i lay her head in my lap and stroked her beautiful oval face and instead of a kiss on her forehead it was on her lips. Her soft lips. Only short but very very relieving. Relieved knowing that i could kiss her without anyone knowing but also to get that great pain off my chest.

I let myself float off into the memories of those few minutes as i got ready for the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As i stepped out of my car i took in a deep breath and did a quick check of myself. I wore a short black dress and to go with some black heels(that were killing my feet) and a black Chanel clutch.

I had to admit, i looked pretty fucking hot in this outfit and if that didn't get someones attention i don't know what would.

I headed towards the booming music. I saw lights flashing inside the house and heard some pretty R rated things from cars around me.

I didn't make a big entrance like i probably would've 3 years ago but my arrival didn't go unnoticed.

Some semi-drunk guy yelled out

"HEYY ALISON WHY DONTCHA TAKE THAT DRESS OFF? IT'D LOOK WAAAAAY BETTER ON THE FLOOR!" As he practically fell into my side, knocking me off balance.

What a sleaze, i thought as i begun realise what just happened.

"Well well well, soooo who invited you? Because last time i checked, this was my party in my cabin and i don't remember inviting you here. So why are you here?" An amused Noel asked.

"Aren't you gonna help me up?" I asked

"No." He said simply

I let out a groan as i stood up, brushing myself off.

"Well i had nothing better to do and since when do you not invite me? It's not a Noel Kahn party if Alison Dilaurentis isn't there."

"I'm not gonna argue for the sake of my astounding guests, just don't kill anyone while you're here." He said coldly.

This was of course in reference to Mona. Now Noel thought it too. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of some mixed emotions. Pissed, annoyed, upset.

"Hey relax, it was just a joke." He said rubbing my arm. "Hey why don't you come upstairs. There's a game of spin the bottle about to start and by the looks of you, seems like you haven't had any action in a while." He continued but only with a smirk on his face now.

I rolled my eyes. "Lead the way."

When we got to the room i examined who was playing. Surprisingly Ezra was there(but i could tell his ex-students wasn't his crowd) next to him was Aria followed by Spencer, Toby, Jenna, Sydney, Lucas, Caleb, Hanna, Emily and Paige. Along with other unfamiliar faces.

They were coupled up i thought. Great. I didn't say anything as i took my place next to Noel who was seated next to Paige.

My eyes fluttered up a split second to catch Emily staring at my chest. She looked up and for a second and our eyes locked. My blue orbs staring straight at her brown ones and i saw her get flustered. She looked away.

I felt accomplished, almost like a child figuring out their maths homework.

"Okay so who wants to start?" Noel asked out.

"I will!" Yelled an unfamiliar face.

"Okay, just remember though this is a game and anyone can kiss anyone. No drama. Start Alex." He said to the boy-Alex- who volunteered to go first.

The first few round were boring really. Alex kissed a startled Lucas. Lucas kissed Spencer. Spencer kissed Paige. Paige kissed Lucas. And then Lucas landed on me.

My eyes grew wider by the second but then i told myself to go with it. It would probably get a kick out of Emily anyways.

A nervous Lucas sat still as i crawled over to him.

"Ready?"

He gulped.

I leaned in and i felt a silence through the air. Even the once roaring music seemed like a faint whisper now.

I towered over him and held the back of his neck gently and pulled him closer. When i kissed him i made sure everyone knew that i was serious. We made out for 10 seconds all tongue and teeth clashing and hands in his hair before i pulled away slowly and whispered to him.

"Not bad." Before i retrieved back to my original place.

I looked around the room, still silence from everyone but also very stunned faces. I looked at Emily who seemed to be very unamused my the whole scene. She glared at Lucas.

"Okay Ali, we get it. You're a hot kisser. I would know." He winked. Emily eyes widened faintly. "Spin now" he continued.

I spun the bottle. I watched it spin as i prayed for one person and one person only that i wanted it to land on.

As it stopped i looked up at the person.

Yes!

I smirked a cheeky smirk.

"Okay Emily, now would be nice." Noel stated.

Emily crawled over to me a bit clumsily after she got a small nod of approval from Paige.

"Oh and Emily, better be good. You've got some comp to beat." Noel said referring to my previous kiss.

My breath hitched as i saw Emily up close for the first time tonight. The girl looked absolutely ravishing. She placed her hand on my thigh to steady herself and now she was the one towering over me. She looked deep into my eyes now and her hair fell in front of her face. Almost immediately i moved her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Stop eye fucking the crap outta each other an get on with it!" The guy from downstairs yelled.

Emily blushed. I mouthed 'dont worry,' and before i knew it her lips were on mine and i couldn't of felt more nervous in my life about kissing someone. Her smooth tender lips tasted like coffee-my favourite- as if she knew she would be kissing me tonight. Her hands moved up now to my face and she cupped my cheeks, holding me firmly. One of my hands though moved to her hair and i held onto it tight and the other hand moved to her waist. A sudden heat rushed up between my legs and before i knew it Emily had pulled away.

"Whoa" she said softly…

**Like? Tell me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii. If you have been reading and you've liked it so far thankyou so much. I really appreciate it. Keep reading and comment for any suggestions(it'll really help) Thanks!**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

"Woah..." Emily said softly(but i'm pretty sure everyone heard), looking up at me. We stared into eachothers eyes for five seconds too long. Complete silence all around us. Even the drunk guy from downstairs wasn't speaking.

"Okaaaaaaay Emily! How bout the next spin then?" Hanna said breaking the awkward silence(for the guests at least) and the both of Emily and I's gaze.

"Uhmmm, yeahh. Sorry." Emily said sheepishly, sitting back in her place.

I looked at Paige for a brief second and that second is all i needed to know that it definitely pissed someone off. I smirked.

Around 15 more rounds went by before people started getting bored of spin the bottle so, instead Noel changed the game to truth or dare. To decide which two would start off in the first truth or dare round Noel spun the bottle.

It landed one end on Hanna and the opposite on Sydney.

"Okay so Sydney, Hanna one minute. Make it good. Go!"

"Is it true you slapped Jenna while she was blind?"

Jenna squirmed

"Yes, why did you lie to Emily about your friendship with Jenna?"

"I thought she was in with Alison and from what i heard that wasn't a nice clique. I didn't expect to like her. Hanna is there anyone besides Caleb you want to hook up with right now?"

Hanna scanned the room.

"No." She winked at Caleb and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Are you straight, bi or lesbian?"

"Umm-"

"And time!"

It seemed like Sydney got saved in that last one. The next few rounds where some random guy and Ezra, Paige and an unfamiliar girl and some things were found out about Ezra and Aria that could've been avoided.

The next round however, was me and Noel.

"Okay, Alex keep time." Noel said.

"3,2,1 GO!"

"Did you kill Mona?"

My eyes widened. Did he really think that was such a good idea in front of everyone? I mean i know i didn't do it but to say it out aloud in front of so many people made me uneasy. Although in true Alison style i kept a straight face and answered.

"No, when was the last time you got some _real_ action? And with who?"

"Last time was around 2 weeks ago with a freshman named Kandise. When was the last time you hooked up with someone before spin the bottle tonight?"

I thought back to a month ago in my bed with Emily. We shared the most sweetest of kisses imaginable. I smiled.

"Around a month ago. Which girl do you find most attractive in here tonight?"

Noel looked around. "You." He winked at me and i rolled my eyes, but that didn't stop the red in my cheeks. I looked quickly over to Emily who seemed uninterested. Hmph. I had to get her attention somehow.

"Oh is that so?" I asked Noel, smirking.

He nodded with a cheeky grin on his face. "Who do you find the most sexiest person in this room? And sexiest as in you could pin them up against a wall and fuck the crap outta them right now sexy." He said clearly getting a real kick out of this.

I knew what he was doing. He knew i had a different kind of attraction to Emily. He was trying to get the one secret of mine i feared the most out of me in was playing me like a deck of cards.

"Well?" He urged.

"And time!" Alex yelled.

I sighed in relief.

"Guess you'll never know Noel." I said winking at him.

He looked displeased with how the game went.

"Okay, okay. Alright! Next up is..." Noel said as he spun the bottle. "Alison and Emily! Geez seems like fate keeps bringing you two back together." He said amused.

Normally at a remark like this it would bother me but seeing Paige get more and more frustrated and annoyed only boosted up my ego.

"Okay, 3,2,1! Go!"

"How's your day going?" Emily asked lamely.

"Oh boo Emily! Asked something proper! Like does Ali want to get into your pants tonight or what!?" Drunk guy from downstairs yelled.

This seemed to strike a chord in Emily because only a few seconds ago she seemed shy and nervous but now she looked fierce, angry and ready. I was intimidated.

"Is it your fucking turn Declan? No! So why don't you shut the fuck up before i come over there and shut you up!"

Silence, even downstairs seemed to have heard innocent Emily's angry remark. Just then more people filled into the room. Declan shut up too.

"Okay, Alison Dilaurentis...i'd like to know why you are such a bitch for?"

This took me by extreme surprise. As shock sprung out through my body many hushed "ooooh's" escaped our audience's mouths. Aria and Spencer looked at eachother in shock and Paige,Hanna and Lucas stared at Emily flabbergasted. I kept my cool though and put up my best defence mechanism; offence.

"I learnt from Paige." I replied with a devilish grin on my face, knowing that this was not what she expected.

"Leave her alone." Emily said, grinding her teeth together.

"Um i believe it's my turn. Do you miss kissing me? Like...around a month ago in my bed sorta kissing me? Oh and Noel, fyi thats the last time i hooked up with someone besides tonight. It was Emily." I say, the grin on my face only getting wider.

Shocked gasps once again left everyone's Paige's hands were clenched tight, turning her knuckles white. Emily, still grinding her teeth, her fingers digging into the couch's leather that she sat on.

"No, if anything i was just bored and needed to waste some time." She said back cooly.

She knew it hit me hard but i didn't show any sign of struggle.

"Oh yeah? That's not what it sounded like when you were sleeping."

She looked at me confused."Oh you don't remember?" I continued. "You don't remember 'ohhhhhhhh Ali! Yessss! Yessss'" i said mimicking her.

Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes widened so much her eyeballs could've popped out at any second. She didn't reply. Instead she walked up over to me. It didn't stop me from speaking though.

"Still cant recall? Or should i remind you about freshman year. When you sent me that letter saying you loved me?"

She stepped closer, now her hands clenched tight, shaking.

"Or when you kissed my neck in the locker room while i was naked?" I pushed on challenging her."Or how about when yo-"

"SHUT UP!" She roared! All the "oooh's" stopped. I backed up into the couch hoping it would just suck me right in.

"Go to hell Alison!" She said angrily slapping me right across the face, tears forming in her eyes. She stomped away downstairs. I sat speechless remaining on the couch, feeling the sting of the slap spread throughout my cheek.

"Nice one Alison. I would say that you fucked it up this time but you already did that when you came back to Rosewood." Snarled Hanna. And she was right, not even. I fucked it up in freshman year when i met them all. I really was a bitch, which led me back to the original question...why _are you_ such a bitch Alison?

I stood up and left shoving whoever was in my way. I made my way downstairs and outside. I needed to clear my head. I looked up to the sound of crying. Emily. Fuck fuck fuck. Hanna and Paige were comforting her. They didn't see me so i quickly snuck back inside.

Downstairs was still clear from when everyone went upstairs except for one guy on the couch drinking vodka. I stormed up to him.

"Give me some!" I demanded

"Alright baby doll..." He said, his speech slurring. This dude was drunk off his ass. He handed me the bottle whilst he laughed hysterically.

I chugged the whole bottle down.

"Heyyyy slowww dowwwnnn!"

"Where are the shots!?" I ordered.

"In that green one over there!" He said pointing to a blue esky. I rolled my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 shots and two bottles of whiskey later i was completely beyond drunk. The drunk guy i met-Steve-and i were grinding on the dance floor in full view of everyone who came back downstairs.

"You're so sexy." He whispered in to my ear. "Come with me." He said taking my hand and dragging me to the side of the room.

He pushed me up against a wall, holding my wrists far too tightly above my head.

"Owww you're hurting me!" I whimpered

Only to be silenced by a rough, saliva filled kiss. He now pinned both my hands above my head with one of his and his other hand moved down to my ass. He squeezed.

"Get off of me!" I yelled trying to push him off!

He continued feeling my body and touching me everywhere. I started to cry.

"Shutup" he growled which only cause me to cry harder.

"OI GET OFF OF HER!" Someone yelled before Steve fell to the ground.

"Alison! Are you okay!? Alison talk to me are you okay!?"

I looked up and was shocked at who was there.

**So did you like it? Let me know! Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) I hope you are enjoying the stuff so far and if you are keep on reading. Also feedback would be much appreciated.**

_**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN EMILY'S POV**_

**Enjoy :)**

**I do not own any of the characters**

I stormed downstairs like any normal person would do, after that very confrontational truth or dare round. Only when i got outside and into fresh air did i realise i had slapped Alison right across the face...but for some strange reason i didn't feel at all one bit sorry. In my defence that was probably only a minuscule form of rebelling against Alison's endless meddling, with me _and_ the other girls. It was probably time someone finally stood up to her for her behaviour.

Had this been two or three years ago, i would've definitely been a scared little lamb, afraid to do anything in order to stand up for myself but it wasn't. I didn't give two craps what Alison thought right now.

Something erupted in me up there, something i never thought i would ever be able to feel towards Alison ever; Hatred.

How dare she mention that kiss in front of everyone! Let alone in front of Paige! And the audacity she had to reveal such..._private_ information about my sleeping habits to a bunch of people-whom at least 3/4 i did know-from our school!

I couldn't of been more enraged with myself than i was right now.

I looked around my surroundings seeing only the woods, almost darkness and cars. Lots and lots of cars. I skimmed through the abundance of vehicles parked outside the cabin, looking for one in particular. _There!_

I spotted Alison's car and stomped in its direction, taking out my keys while i did. I stood facing the driver's side of the car and saw my reflection in the glass window. I looked so different, unlike the soft, innocent face that i always held but more like the angry, pissed off, bitchy face...more like Alison.

With that thought in my mind i gripped my keys tightly and scratched the side of the deep blue car, extending the mark of the keys all the way around to the trunk.

"Emily! What the hell are you doing!?" Paige's voice yelled.

"I'm doing what i should've done ages ago Paige! I'm finally standing up for my fucking self!"

"Babe, stop! This isn't your normal self! The normal Emily would get angry yes, but to go ahead and do so much damage to someones property just isn't the Emily i fell in love with."

"Well maybe you didn't fall in love with the _real_ Emily!" I screamed back.

I looked up only to find a hurt Paige. She looked into my eyes for a split second before looking down at her feet. Shit shit shit! In the heat of the moment i guess i just finally exploded, shattering all that i loved around me.

"Oh my god, Paige, i'm so sorry! I swear i didn't mean to! It's just in the heat of the mome-"

"Emily it's okay. Don't be sorry at all for standing up for yourself, for doing what's right. That bitch deserves much more than a scratch on her stupid car. I'd never forgive her for what she's done to you but after tonight i don't think i'll even be able to look at that piece of crap." She said, sounding very irritated.

I gave her a small smile before she took me into her strong, athletic arms and held me tight. I took down my walls in the comfortable embrace of my girlfriend and started to cry.

"Emily, you okay?" I hear Hanna's concerned voice getting closer.

Now Paige and Hanna were both comforting be. They didn't speak but their presence was enough help as i continued to sob.

Almost half an hour later i had finished up on letting out all my anger by crying into Paige's chest. Hanna had stayed too, making me laugh by commenting on some of the sophomore's outfit choices.

Normally i would've gone home and fallen asleep by now, if something like this were to happen in the past but it was senior year and i was _not_ going to be a killjoy.

I stood up smiling and feeling a new found energy i didn't have in me half an hour ago.

Paige looked up at me still concerned. "Emily are you sure you're okay?"

"Yah Paige, i'm fine now." I said smiling down to her. "Common Paige, lets go dance." I said excitedly.

Paige and Hanna exchanged a _is-she-for-real_ look before laughing it off and joining me in returning inside to the thumping music. Hanna departed to go find Caleb and Paige and myself moved onto the dance floor.

Or at least we tried to but we couldn't make it through. People had formed a circle around a fight and were screaming out things like "BEAT HIM UP!" Or "DAMN MR FITZ" to which caught my attention.

Even though he no longer worked at Rosewood Day the only Fitz in the place could be Ezra. I started panicking and a bucketful of thoughts raced through my mind.

_Why was Ezra beating up someone? Was Aria okay!? Where were the other girls!? Who was he punching?_

I did a quick scan of the room to see Toby and Spencer pushing through the lake of people. I followed them through, Paige just behind me.

When i got to the bullseye of the circle, my eyes widened because of what i saw. A bloody, unknown beat up face on the ground, Ezra's angry face covered in equal amount of blood, dripping from his lip, nose and eye and a trembling Alison weeping in the corner. Once again my thoughts started racing as to what could of possibly been the catalyst of the mess in front of me.

"_Dont_ follow us." I heard Toby's stern voice command the guy on the floor, who seemed too unfocused to notice anything at the moment.

Toby took Ezra outside and Spencer held Alison in her arms, also going outside.

"Get out of the way!" Toby yelled, "And someone get me some ice and a first aid kit."

Almost immediately someone had brought Toby what he required to fix up Ezra's face and he begun his work outside.

Spencer however took Alison through another door, off into the opposite direction of Toby.

"Paige, i'm so sorry but i really need to know whats going on."

"It's fine, just call me when you get home." She said in an understanding voice, quickly pecking me on the lips as we separated.

I followed out the way i saw Spencer leave and looked around for the two girls. I spotted them also with Hanna now.

"Spencer! What the hell happened to her!?" I heard Hanna ask actually sounding worried for Alison.

"I dont know, she isn't speaking." Spencer replied, continuing to hug Alison and rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'll ask her when she calms down a bit."

"Okay." Hanna said and we all sat down against the side of the wall. Alison lying in Spencer's lap next to Hanna then I.

It was another ten minutes before Alison finally calmed down.

"Ali, you need to tell me what happened, okay?" Spencer asked, staring into Alison's wet eyes, but the blonde seemed in another world of her own, staring off to the side. Her expression unreadable.

Spencer tapped Alison's shoulder getting her focused as she repeated the question.

Alison nodded and informed us on everything.

"Spencer i swear i didn't mean to do what i did." She said, sounding disappointed in herself. "I just wanted to have a good night and then i fucked things up upstairs by being a bitch again and i couldn't handle anything so i just gave away into drinking and then he took me to the side and.." Alison said all in a slurred but sad voice.

"Shhh Ali it's okay. It was that douchebags fault anyways." Spencer said reassuringly.

"Please dont hate me Spence."

"I dont, i promise." Spencer replied touching Alison's forehead with her own. "Now lets get you up and home okay?"

Alison just nodded as Spencer and Hanna lifted her up off her feet and Aria came into view.

She hugged Alison and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How's Ezra." Asked Hanna.

"Toby got him all fixed up, sorry i couldn't be here but i just wanted to let you know that i'm gonna go take him home now and look after him."

We all nodded understanding. Hanna and Spencer both texted their boyfriends about taking Alison home and we made our way over to Alison's car. Shit. I remembered.

Even though she was drunk she wasn't stupid and she pouted as she saw the scratch on the car. Instead before she could react Spencer and Hanna pulled her away from it and into Spencer's car instead.

Spencer drove with Alison in the passenger seat and Hanna and I in the back. It was all quiet before.

"Spencer." Alison asked

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm gonna tell you secret but you gotta promise not to tell anyone at all. Okay?"

Spencer gave us a side look and we were all intrigued. Maybe she would finally admit to being A or who A was if it wasn't her. We all listened quietly.

"Okay i promise."

"Good...my secret is that...i think Emily is very pretty." Alison said still drunk.

Hanna wiggled her eyebrows at me as did Spencer through the rearview mirror.

"Oh really?" Spencer urged on. "Why?"

"Becauseeeee Spence! She's beautiful..She has these eyes that are just whoaaa and her skin is so soft and tranquil and her smile…wow."

"Oh yeah? Thats sweet Alison but what do you find _sexy_ about Emily?." Hanna asked.

I had been pissed at Alison earlier but that died when i saw her crying. I still wasn't fully pleased with her but i couldn't help feel empathy for the girl. Also she did make me blush like crazy with her words.

"Hehehe...everything about her is sexy silly. Her legs, her face, her body.." Alison said giggling.

If i hadn't already been blushing before it was definitely noticeable now.

"Alison, do you know where Emily is right now?" Hanna asked.

"Nooooo. Do youuu?"

"Alison she's right here in the car next to me. See look."

Alison turned around and our eyes locked. Her face was soft but emotionless at first but then she broke out into a big goofy smile.

"Hi Emily." She said softly with her huge grin.

The rest of us giggled at her.

"Hi Alison."

**I hope it was okay :) i really want to involve other characters as much as i can and also i really think Spalison as sisters are the cutest so hence their scene :):)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I guess this is a sort of making up chapter. Hope you like it.**

_**THIS WILL BE IN EMILY'S POV**_

**I do not own any of the characters.**

"Okay so who's taking her home? Because i cant." Hanna said, as Alison in her drunkenness continued to sing the lyrics too Fergalicious.

"Well neither can i." Spencer said before i could. "Sorry Em but mum's not going to be pleased if she see's her like that."

"Oh and you think my mum will?" I said back, earning an eye roll from her.

"Please Em, just do it! Just this once!" Hanna pleaded. "And plus i think you two have some _patching up _to do." She teased.

Now i rolled my eyes. "Fine." I sighed.

We pulled up into my driveway and parked the car. Alison made the unwell decision to get out of the car a bit to quickly and stacked it whilst she tried. The girls and i couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Come on, up you get." Spencer said pulling the blonde up.

Alison reached over to Hanna and pulled her into a tight hug which caused Hanna to let out a tiny shriek of shock.

"Hanna i just want you to know that i'm sorry for being a bitch to you all the 're actually a really really good friend and sometimes i get jealous because you have better style than i do. Also you smell nice." Alison said, sniffing Hanna's hair.

A little weirded out but satisfied with the answer, Hanna wrapped her arms around Alison too.

"It's okay idiot." Hanna said laughing.

"Heeeey, dont call me idiot." Alison said pouting and pulling away from Hanna only to fall over once again. The girl had no balance what so ever whilst drunk.

As she stood up again she turned to face me.

"Okay, so its time for you to take me home now and look after me Em."

I looked at the other girls and said my goodbyes to them, giving them big hugs before i took Alison inside.

Her arm wrapped around the back of my neck as i dragged her upstairs quietly so i wouldn't wake my mum.

"Hey Emily." Alison said a bit too loudly.

"Shhh Ali."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I said, smiling to myself. "What is it?"

"Well i just wanted to say...please dont hug Hanna and Spencer like when you did outside okay?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"And why is that?"

She looked down at her feet before responding.

"Because i only want you to hug _me_ like that." She said, barely a whisper.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as my mind went blank for a second.

"Okay Ali, i wont."

"Thanks, and also i know you aren't angry with me anymore." She said smiling up at me, her cerulean blue eyes meeting my own.

"No, i'm not so sure you're right there." I said, opening my room door silently

"Ummmm, yes i am. I know i'm right." She urged on.

"No, you really aren't Ali."

"Actually i am." I rolled my eyes, sitting her down on my bed. She wasn't going to give up.

"Okay, fine...but how do you know i'm not pissed at you anymore?"

"Becaaaaause. Number 1." She said holding up one finger in front of my face. "You're taking care of me right now and number twoooo." She said, adding on another one. "You called me _Ali_. Not Alison, like you would if you were upset with me. Thats how i know." She said, pleased with herself.

She was right, i wasn't annoyed at her anymore. I turned away so she wouldn't see me smile. When i turned back she had wandered off into her own little mind palace.

I kneeled down in front of her and started to take her heels off, but before i had a chance the blonde pulled me in between her legs and straddled me tight. I didn't speak and neither did she. Instead we stared into each others eyes for a while.

Before i could pull away she leaned in closer to my face and pressed a heated kiss onto my jawline, one hand on my shoulder steadying me and the other on my neck. I sighed softly and fluttered my eyes closed. It felt so good, but i couldn't. I couldn't betray my _girlfriend_.

"Alison stop." I said quietly, pulling away.

She simply nodded and let me continue taking her heels off. Now there was the matter of getting her changed. _Great_.

I took out my spare pj's and threw them to Alison.

"Change." I told her.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"You change me." Astounded at her reply, i stood there staring at her, dumbfound. "I'm kidding." She said poking out her tongue. "Don't look."

I turned my back, realising that i was facing the mirror. Ali was looking straight at me through it.

"Sorry." I said, looking down at my feet. I heard the unzipping of her dress and couldn't resist sneaking a look into the mirror. Thankfully she wasn't looking because if she was, she'd have caught me practically gawking at her bare back.

Her smooth, creamy skin was even in tone all the way down to her tailbone. I scanned her back for any sign of flaw but failed; even squinting didn't help.

Too dazed to realise she'd put my pj top on, the blonde turned around and smirked when she saw me looking.

"Like what you see?" She asked, teasingly.

Not knowing what to say i just said "I'll be downstairs. Wake me if you need anything."

As i started to leave Alison spoke.

"Emmmmmmmm, pleaseeeee dont goo. I don't want to sleep alone." She said, unleashing her puppy dog eyes onto me. But seriously though, who could say no to them.

I battled with my mind to come to a decision. I walked back over to the bed and lay down evenly, making sure that that i faced away from Alison.

I heard her flop down onto the bed next to me. She kept her distance but i wanted to be closer to her.

We didn't speak for a while but then Alison did.

"Em? You awake?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry for being a bitch today. I really didn't mean to tell anyone _that_ much about...stuff. I guess i did it because i felt intimated by you and i got hurt when you were saying some stuff so i just went ahead and attacked you...sorry."

I turned around and looked dead straight at her. She looked a bit scared for the first time. I softened my face.

"It's okay...and also i'm sorry for slapping you.. I really am." I said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"No dont worry, i deserved it."

"No Alison, i snapped and i took it out on what was closest to me and unfortunately at the time it was you. I really am sorry." I said, sincerity in my voice. I tucked Ali's blonde hair behind her ear and brushed my thumb over the swollen red area in which i hit her. She flinched at my touch.

"Sorry." I said immediately.

"It's okay." She said smiling sweetly at me.

She took my hand that was on her cheek and held it in hers, caressing the top of if as she kept it in place. Then she moved it down to her mouth and kissed it before she let go. I didn't want her to let go.

"Goodnight Em." She said as she snuggled in closer to me but not too close.

"Goodnight Ali."

**So was it okay? Please comment and vote to let me know :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!3 if you do fave it and comment to let me know what you think :) thanks**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

"Do you think they'll be up soon?"

"Not sure, but i hope not. They look so freaking adorable right now."

As i realised i was falling slowly into reality i listened closely to the two voices conversing.

Hanna &amp; Spencer. I'd know those voices anywhere, but what were they doing _here_? In my home?

Beginning to blink away the sleep in my eyes i found myself trapped. Trapped beneath an athletic body. I used my upper body strength to lean up and look to the side of me, where i was currently _cuddling_ with…._Emily_.

A million thoughts raced through my mind-which was pounding hard like a hammer-as i was now more alert than ever and scanned the room around me, still unable to set my arm free from underneath Emily. My other hand intertwined with hers(which i could've easily pulled away from but i didn't want too)

When i realised i was in Emily's bedroom another million thoughts floated through my mind in a split second, the pounding in my head only getting worse.

Why was i at Emily's house? Why had i fallen asleep in her bed? What the fuck happened last night!?

"Morning sunshine." Hanna said, laughing at me. Spencer next to her being more successful in hiding her laughter, but only barely.

Oh god i looked like crap didn't i? I thought as i squinted into Emily's huge arch mirror. Well great.

My face was puffy, especially my eyes(which only got like that when i cried), my mascara left ugly trails of black splosh on my cheeks(one cheek which had a cut through it and was a bright purple colour)and my hair was way to messed up that it could've been a birds nest.

Looking into the mirror i noticed i wasn't dressed in what i wore last night.

_Last night_ i thought. What the fuck happened last night? Yes! Thats it Noel Kahn's party. Shit

It seemed like every minute of this very short morning had only arisen thousands of more questions than the last. Well at least i knew one thing for sure. Last night wasn't a good night. Even though i couldn't remember the half of if it, i knew it mustn't of been successful since there was practically a gash through my cheek and my eyes were swollen from crying, waking up next to the one thing i should be keeping far far away from.

I fell back onto the bed hopelessly forgetting that the gorgeous brunette next to me was still sound asleep. At the feel of movement Emily groaned out(might i say very sexily too) in annoyance and turned over now so that she was only mere inches away from my face, our hand still together.

_Petrificus Totalus_. I thought as i froze still not trusting myself to breathe in fear that it'd awaken Emily.

"Wow." I heard Hanna say like she had seen enough for one morning already.

"Hanna shutup..." Emily mumbled out but loud and clear enough to hear.

I admired Emily's sleeping face; her flawless olive skin, her perfect eyebrows and her sweet pink lips all in one package seemed too unfair to be true.

Hanna tip-toed over to Emily's side and Spencer and I furrowed our eyebrows in confusion.

"EMILY FIELDS GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" Hanna bellowed sending Emily flying awake and me flying off the bed landing on my side.

My hangover was certainly starting to kick in and i couldn't feel my arm that had been underneath Emily's body all this time. The pounding in my head now turning into mixture of constant sirens wailing like firetrucks and the scratching of blackboards like the ones at Rosewood Day.

I groaned out as i tried to sit myself upright.

"Shit i'm so sorry are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Well no considering you just yelled me awake stupid." Emily replied.

"I wasn't asking you dumb dumb, i was asking her." Hanna said as she lifted her chin up into my direction so Emily knew who she was talking about.

Emily looked down to the floor at me-looking the worst i possibly could've in my entire life-and her eyebrows furrowed but just as quickly as they did they widened too.

"Oh." She said, simply.

A silence filled the air and everyone looked down to the floor. I tried to stand up but stumbled back onto the ground.

"Here Ali." Spencer said as she helped me stand up onto the bed. "I'll go get you some water and tablets. Em what drawer?"

"First to the left above the stove." Emily said rubbing her eyes.

"Soooooo Emily did you have a goodnight sleep with Alison?" Hanna teased as i shot her a glare.

"Yeh, it was fine i guess." Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"You two sure get very comfy together don't you." Hanna said, winking at me.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"Just wait Spencer has the pictures on her phone. We were not gonna let a moment like that slip away for only the two of us to remember."

Spencer reappeared through the door, glass bottle with water in it in one hand and some tablets in the other.

"Hey Spence quick gimme your phone. Little miss Emily's memory here is faltering right now and i need to restart system." Hanna said smiling up at Emily, the brunette giving back a smile.

I felt a bit upset that Emily hadn't said a word to me at all since she woke up but hey i guess i did deserve it for everything else i've ever done.

"Wait Han let me just give Ali her pills." Spencer said handing me the water and the tablets. The tablets(thankfully) were given to me in my numb hand instead of the glass and they slipped out from my hold.

"Sorry." I said to Spencer.

"It's fine. Why is it like that though"

"Well...it was kinda stuck underneath Emily for a long time while we were asleep..so yeh."

Emily looked down into her lap, her hair curtaining her face, making it impossible to see her.

"Gnawww. Okay then. Whatever you do dont go out today at all. Get some sleep and just rest. You had a tough night yesterday." She said, rubbing my shoulder. She really was like a big sister i never had.

"About last night." I croaked out. "I can't remember anything. Care to fill me in?"

"Yeh yeh she will Alison dont worry but first Spence get out the pictures of these two lovebirds this morning." Hanna said like a happy child.

Had she just said _lovebirds_? I mean i wasn't complaining but that did seem like a bit of a stretch. Yeh i felt some sort of attraction to Emily but i don't think i was in love with her...not yet at least. And who even knows what Emily was thinking right now let alone feeling. She had a girlfriend after all and they seemed happy together.

Spencer pulled out her phone, tapped on her screen once and swiped to the left twice before handing the phone over to Hanna. Hanna turned the phone around so both Emily and i could see.

"Remember anything now?" She teased us.

There was a picture of Emily and I spooning. She was the little spoon. _How adorable_ i thought to myself, unable to hide my smile any longer. My arm slung around the brunettes stomach and we held hands as we were asleep. Our bodies pushed so close together and my sleeping face was buried in the crook of her neck.

"We'd make a cute couple." I said, looking up to Emily.

She looked at me with an _are-you-for-real-right-now? face._

"I'm just playing." I said smiling at her. I noticed her blush as she looked back at the photo of us on the screen.

"So about last night." I said turning to Spencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanna and Spencer filled me in on everything that happened last night. I found myself recalling every memory slowly and eventually all of the night was fresh in my mind.

How there was a game of spin the bottle in which Emily and i kissed, truth or dare where things started turning bad, leading Emily to slap me across the face. Then there was that douchebag who tried to have sex with me. Remembering that was probably a mistake because i started to feel tears forming into my eyes. I couldn't let the girls see me like this . Absolutely could not so i turned away from everyone's view.

I remembered coming here to Emily's house and kissing her on the jaw.

_She pulled away._ I quickly pushed that thought away from my mind and looked up at the girls.

"I gotta go." I said starting to leave the room.

"I dont think so." Emily said blocking my way.

"What? Why?" I was getting frustrated.

"Because you aren't in a good enough condition for you to be prancing about Rosewood on your own and being unsafe. Thats why."

I looked down at my feet. She was right i guess.

Emily took my hand and i swear i almost fell down to the floor again. She took me to her bed and sat me down.

"You are not leaving here until i say so. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. You should sleep now." She said as i started to lie down. Emily pulled her blanket over me and tucked me in. She was so close to my face and as i watched her i noticed a moment of hesitation before she kissed the top of my forehead and thats all it took for me to fall right asleep.

**If you liked it please keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) sorry for late update. School's been super busy but nonetheless here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

It had been three days now since the hangover incident and the girls went back to normal after it concluded.

Spencer talked to me the most out of them since we lived across from each other and then it was Aria, who spoke to me a little bit. Hanna and Emily on the other hand, hadn't said a single word to me since that morning. Not even a_ "How-Are-You-Holding-Up" _text_._

I was quite crestfallen over the whole thing so I tried busying myself by playing with Pepe and taking him out for walks but even though he was the most exciting and fun thing i've had in a while, i couldn't always be with him.

I needed some human interaction and since the girls wouldn't talk to me, Jason was who knew where and dad was always out of town i decided to head out to The Hungry Owl Tavern.

It was a secluded little place where no one would recognise me, which made it the perfect location, so i begun to get ready to leave.

I decided to go wearing a very casual and comfy winter outfit but avoided a scarf considering i'd almost been killed by one not too long ago. I left my hair out in its normal state of curls and wore my make-up in a simple but effective way.

The Hungry Owl Tavern was a good twenty minutes away so i left at 7:30, getting into my car and driving off quietly.

When i finally arrived at the Tavern, i could hear Christmas songs being sung from inside. Some good and some not so good.

Reaching the inside of the place i looked around noticing mostly middle aged men, with the exception of a few young girls scattered here and there.

I ordered a whiskey on the rocks and took a great gulp out of it as soon as it arrived. The burn slowly turning into a smooth fall in my throat.

"Easy there tiger."

Raising my eyebrows i turned to face the voice of whoever it was that dared speak to me. I was faced with a young male, in his early twenties with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Almost looking very similar to a young Johnny Depp.

"Excuse me?"

"Just saying, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be getting drunk alone at a bar like this. Who knows what creeps are out there ready to steal you away for themselves."

"I'm fine thanks." I said facing back to my drink.

"Hey look sorry, i just came out of a 4 year relationship and i've got to admit i'm still a bit rusty in the flirtation department." The guy said making a puppy dog face.

I couldn't help but giggle."Thats okay."

"The names Arlo."

Alison hesitated as she debated whether or not to use her real name but thought otherwise since people would just forget about her after tonight.

"Alison." She said smiling a sweet smile.

"So Alison what brings you to this old dump?"

"Well..." Alison lingered as she thought about lying. "I dont know, i guess not a lot of things are great around me right now and my friends and family have lost all hope in me so what better way to forget about it all then to guzzle down some booze. Right?"

"Right." Arlo replied with a beautiful grin. "You know what you should do to forget about all that?"

Alison raised her eyebrows indicating him to go on.

"You should get up there and sing." Arlo said, looking over to a small stage set up with a microphone and stool.

"I couldn't. I cant even sing really."

"So what you cant sing? It's not about whether you're good or not, it's about letting go and just having fun. Plus i'm sure whatever your voice sounds like it'll be better than all of these old men around here."

Alison blushed and felt confused as to how a guy she's known only for about 5 minutes could so easily convince her to get up on a stage and sing.

"Mmmm okaaaay."

Arlo smiled up at her again. "Good! But it's Christmas songs so none of this knew boy-band business alright?"

"Aha trust me i would have _no_ idea." Alison replied, walking up to the stage as she prepared herself to sing.

-X-

"Emily...Emily!"

"Mmhmm?" The brunette replied looking up at Paige.

"Heeeeeey, whats wrong? Ever since Noel's party you've seemed very distant. Is everything okay?" She asked concernedly, placing her hand on top of Emily's.

"I'm fine." She replied, smiling up at her, but the other girl didn't look to convinced. "Just a bit stressed i guess."

"About what?" Paige asked, sitting down next to the brunette.

"I dont know Paige...everything really. A, school, Mona's death, if i'm safe or not, if the girls are safe, college, my future…Alison."

Paige looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a sympathetic look, knowing how hard it must've been for her to go through so much crap at such a young age."How about we get your mind off things?"

"Yeh and hows that?" Emily replied, actually sounding interested. She would do _anything_ right now to get her mind off of…._things_.

"How about we go back to The Hungry Owl Tavern? It's the first place i ever took you and you loved it there!" Paige said excitedly. "Plus we can even get up and sing more karaoke tonight. I here they're doing Christmas songs!" Paige said teasingly to Emily, knowing it was her favourite holiday.

"You know what Paige, lets do it!" Emily said.

Both the girls were shocked with the brunette's answer, thinking it would be harder to convince her.

They got themselves touched up quickly and headed out together to the tavern.

When they first arrived at the place, Paige held the door open for Emily and they were greeted by the strong stench of cigars, cigarettes and alcohol combined with the loud noise of booing from the crowd. They didn't mind it though as it was a different environment to their normal lives and it was quite relieving in a way.

As the pair took their seats at an empty table near the front stage where they'd both sung together a while ago and ordered their glasses of beer they heard someone yell out.

"BOOOOO! Get him off the stage! He can't even sing for shiiiiit!."

Paige and Emily looked over to the voice and saw an angry looking bald man. More men started to join in with the booing like the domino effect. They looked backed at the stage when another friendlier voice replied.

"Okaay everyone settle down. It's not about the voice it's about having fun and letting go." A young male said, trying to get everyone to calm down.

The girl's beer arrived and they each took a sip out if their glasses when the angry bald man spoke again.

"Bring Alison back on stage!"

To this Paige and Emily were both more alert now. Emily thought to herself.

_Could it really be _Alison_? As in _her_ Ali? Noooo. It couldn't. Ali wouldn't even think about stepping into a place like this let alone knowing where it would be._

More people once again joined in with the angry bald man, soon leading to the chanting of Alison's name.

The guy on stage looked a bit worried at first but then spoke into the microphone, looking down at someone near the bar.

"Alison, you wanna come up on stage again then? They love you." He said smiling brightly at this '_Alison_' girl.

Emily tried to look over to where the young guy was looking and saw a flash of blonde. Her heart rate quickened and soon the girl stood up and got onto the stage.

Emily's eyes widened because it indeed was _her_ Alison that stood before her now up on the stage. _Her_ Alison that was about to sing for a crowd of semi-drunk men. _Her_ Alison that would soon see her with Paige in this exact room.

However that didn't fail Emily's eye's from not watching Alison closely like a hawk. She watched as Alison brushed past the guy who spoke earlier and he whispered something to her as she giggled in response. The blonde flashed the guy a huge smile as she stood up on the stage and adjusted the mic.

"Hey Alison!" The young guy said. "Lets forget about scrappy old Christmas songs for a second. Give us something sexyyyy." He winked the last part at her and Alison blushed like crazy.

Although for some reason Emily felt annoyed she didn't stop watching Alison.

Alison looked like she was thinking very hard but that changed when she looked up from the ground and met Emily's eyes. Emily could've sworn that, even from this distance she could see Alison's eyes grow darker.

The blonde and brunette didn't break eye contact as Alison spoke.

"Okay Arlo, i'll give you sexy." She said finally breaking eye contact with Emily just to briefly look down at the young male-Arlo. She reconnected her gaze with Emily and her face looked determine as if she were going to prove something.

"This is Crazy In Love, but the Kadebostany, 50 Shades Of Grey version everyone."

**So did you like it? Let me know by commenting and keep on reading! Thanks xoxo.**

**Also what do you think of Arlo? Will Alison and Arlo be together? Arlison? Lol let me know!**

**Another thing! If you know what song i'm talking about that Ali will sing then YAYYYY but if not. LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy here's the next chapter! Theres a lot of jealous emison in it!;);) hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

**Credit to beyonce/kadebostany for the song and lyrics.**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

As Alison started singing Emily was sent into a state of shock. Never in her entire life did Alison once ever mention that she liked singing, let alone the fact that she could _actually_ sing.

The room fell silent as the blonde continued to sing whilst she moved down off the stage. The way Alison walked even, was another topic of itself. She walked so elegantly yet fiercely like she was the queen and Emily really, _really_ liked that.

Emily's eyes stayed glued onto Alison as she watched the girl make her way towards her. The brunette could've sworn someone had paralysed her because when the blonde did come over, she wasn't able to move a single part of her body, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. She could only watch and listen as Alison continued to sing.

Mesmerised by the angelic sound of her voice, Emily listened closely to every lone word that Alison sung before her.

When Alison sung she looked straight into Emily's eyes hoping for dear god that Emily would _know_ that she was singing _to_ her rather than to the whole room.

**Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**

**How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**

**Yeah, cause i know i don't understand**

**Just how your love can do what no one else can**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now **

**Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's**

**Got me lookin so crazy right now **

**Your touch**

**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**

**Got me hoping you save me right now**

**Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin**

**Got me lookin so crazy in love**

**(Once again credit to beyonce/kadebostany)**

When Alison sang to Emily she meant every word that she had sung. She looked down at Emily before winking and turned away on her heel before glancing quickly over her shoulder then strutting back over to Arlo.

Emily was too ambivalent right now that she had to take five seconds to readjust herself to everything.

_Was Ali singing to her? Did she mean those words when she sung them? No she couldn't of, she's just playing with me. But what if she isn't? And that wink at the end...whoaa_

Emily felt like she was fourteen all over again. Every time Alison would smile at her or even speak to her she would get all happy like a puppy and shy like a mouse and she'd always failed at hiding it.

She was eighteen now and the blonde still had that effect over her she thought as she felt the heat climb up to her cheeks.

_God Fields get a hold of yourself_ the brunette thought as she mentally slapped herself.

She remembered Paige was with her and immediately felt guilty for feeling all those things. Emily looked over to Paige finding her looking straight ahead and not at her, clearly annoyed by the whole thing that had just arised.

Feeling bad, Emily leaned in closer to Paige and whispered "Sorry.."

Paige didn't look at her and remained silent.

Emily leaned in closer giving Paige a kiss on the cheek. Seeing as it didn't get anything out of Paige she repeatedly kissed her on the cheek before Paige finally gave in and the two swimmers laughed it off with a small kiss.

This didn't go unnoticed by Alison, who's initial thought was to just get back up on the stage and sing but after seeing the two share a kiss she couldn't help the vindictiveness she felt towards them.

Not like she really had anything to feel annoyed about because technically Emily was dating Paige not her but there still was a portion left over of her from 3 years ago that hadn't left and now was the time it'd chosen to reveal itself.

She walked over to Arlo sexily, almost like a cheetah you could say and sat down on his lap so she was straddling him.

_He did ask for sexy after all _she thought.

Startled by her gesture, Arlo stiffened slightly and sat up straight, placing his hands on her waist.

Alison continued the rest of the song on his lap and smirked when she felt him harden beneath her. She liked having that affect over people.

When she finished though she got up almost a bit too quickly and sat back down in her own seat as everyone in the room cheered and clapped for her. Everyone but two swimmers.

Paige looked completely bored but Emily, oh so sweet Emily looked infuriated and it was kinda hot. She met Emily's eyes and winked at her again with a coquette smirk on her face.

Emily couldn't stand Alison's behaviour.

_What the hell was wrong with this girl she thought. Was Alison trying to rile her up? Why was it bothering her so much? Was she doing this on purpose?_

She glared at Alison one last time before pulling Paige into a long, sloppy kiss making sure Alison saw Every. Single. Second.

Oh and Alison did see. Both girls were unmistakably feeling jealous, with no doubt.

Emily looked back up at Alison after making out with Paige and the blonde raised both of her eyebrows challenging the brunette.

She turned to Arlo and whispered something in his ear, before the pair got up and left for the door, Arlo's arm snaked around Alison's waist.

Alison shot Emily a final glance seeing the girl looking defeated and grinned in triumph as she faced away again.

The silent war to make each other jealous had commenced but Alison had won without doubt, as she paraded out the door with her man candy and Emily was left to feel more outraged than ever.

Fields:0 Dilaurentis:1

**Hehe i hope you liked it! Comment and fave for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone :) thanks for voting and commenting! Its all very much appreciated! This is a bit of a longer chapter! Hope you like it:D**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

Emily's face when Alison left the tavern was priceless and Ali had to gather up all the strength in her body so she wouldn't end up laughing at the swimmer's jealousy.

She wasn't going home with Arlo and she was most definitely not having sex with him that night, although thats what it had appeared like to Emily.

Alison had simply whispered that she wasn't feeling to good and that she would appreciate it if he took her home, knowing that it would look like something else to Emily. Arlo putting his arm around her waist was just a bonus to the whole thing considering he did it because he thought she could faint at any given second.

That was the last thought Alison had before she fell asleep that night.

-X-

**Christmas Day**

Alison woke up today like any other miserable day of her life. It wasn't until she got downstairs, rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and faced her Christmas tree did she realise what day it was.

_Wow_ she thought to herself. She had spent quite a few Christmas days alone for the past few years and she got through them fine but she never realised how hard it would be for her, being alone on Christmas when she was _back_ in Rosewood. Not to mention the absence of her brother, dad and so called friends didn't make the case any better.

She made herself a cup of coffee before turning her attention to her phone seeing she had 3 new messages. Surprised and slightly confused she opened them.

**From: Captain Hastings**

**Hey Ali, i hope you have a Merry Christmas today :):) xx- Spencer**

Ali giggled to herself reading 'Captain Hastings' as she remembered the day Spencer put her phone number into her cell and named herself that in her contacts list. She felt slightly better seeing that at-least someone cared.

She clicked on the next message.

**From: Daddy**

**Hi sweetie, sorry i couldn't be there with you today but nonetheless Merry Christmas! Oooh and also i left you a present under the tree! i hope you like it!-Daddy**

Alison smiled to herself. At least her dad had texted her. She clicked on the last message.

**From: Arlooooo**

**Heyy Ali :) Merry Christmas! Are we still on for tonight?**

Alison cussed as she remembered her plans with Arlo tonight. She had completely forgotten due to who knows what but Arlo seemed to be just as lonely as her for Christmas so they both decided they'd just hang as friends for the night.

**To: Arlooooo**

**Yeh :D Definately, my place at 7?**

**From: Arlooooo**

**Sure thing :):)**

Alison didn't like to admit it but for someone she met just three days ago she felt really close to Arlo. He was the only person who didn't know about her life and all the shit going on in it so she felt as if though she could turn to him. Plus she genuinely enjoyed hanging with him.

She wasn't going to tell him much though, just the basics as she'd never think she'd be able to trust _anyone_ ever again.

Alison took another sip of her warm coffee and looked back at the Christmas tree. She searched for the present her dad had left her and spotted it quite easily since there were only 5 gifts under there this year.

Four of which she bought for the girls a while ago. Four little boxes with separate and unique bracelets and necklaces in them.

Alison bought all four of them Sterling Silver Identity bracelets with matching necklaces.

Hanna's necklace was silver with an aquamarine gemstone at the end.

Spencer's was silver too with a diamond at the end of it.

Aria had a ruby at the end of hers and Emily had a more special one.

Alison didn't have to think much about Emily's because she knew straight away what she should get for her when she came back to Rosewood.

Emily's was silver too like the rest of the girls but it had a topaz mermaid at the end if hers. Alison had it hand picked and carved just for the brunette.

She kneeled down at the base of the tree and looked at all the gifts once again. She heard Spencer was having a Christmas dinner with everyone(except her) so she decided she would just drop them off before her and Arlo left to go out.

She opened the present her dad gave her and saw a large, blue varsity jacket with an A imprinted on it. _How convenient _the blonde thought. Now it was basically like she was telling the girls that she was 'A'. She sighed.

It was nice but not something she'd wear outside of the house. She tried it on quickly seeing it was quite large on her small frame but it kept her warm and cosy so that was better than nothing.

The blonde started spinning around with her arms stretched out in the air like a helicopter and pretended to be an octopus. Her new jackets arm length being way to long for her own acted as great tentacles.

She slowed down becoming dizzy very quickly and tried focusing out the window. Her face turned into a confused expression as she started seeing two Emily's. She blinked hard stumbling a bit and looked again and there she was the brunette herself chuckling at Alison.

_Well great_ thought the blonde as she felt the red creep up to her face. Emily had just seen that whole thing and now she looked even more stupid then ever. Emily stopped laughing eventually and just walked off into the Hastings backyard.

-X-

"So Alison! What should we do tonight?" Arlo asked stepping into the Dilaurentis household.

"I honestly have no idea, but if you dont mind i'm just gonna pop off to Spencer-my neighbours house- and quickly drop off some Christmas presents." The blonde replied.

"Sure, no prob-lay-mo."

"You really are hopeless." Alison said, teasing Arlo.

Alison knocked on Spencer's side kitchen door three times before it was opened.

"Oh my god Ali! Hi!." She said a bit stunned.

Alison peeked over her shoulder seeing everyone had gone quiet and were silently watching her.

There was a feast going on and she was like the troll in Harry Potter who disrupted it all.

"Uummm heyy." She said awkwardly. "I just wanted to drop these gifts off. I know you probably dont want them anyways but i wasn't gonna just leave them lying around...so yeh."

"Oh umm, thankyou Alison. Really." Spencer said as she gave her a quick and small hug.

"Yeh well." The blonde mumbled as she began to turn on her heel.

"Ali wait." Spencer hesitated. "Come join us for dinner. My gift to you." Spencer said smiling.

"Ummm actually i have a friend who's waiting for me right now so i should probably get back to him."

"Bring him in too! Come on please! It's only dinner."

Alison looked down at her feet and thought about it before she said okay and brought Arlo inside.

Arlo was really friendly and a big people person and greeted everyone with a big smile.

"Ummm everyone this is Arlo, Arlo this is everyone." Alison said awkwardly as the pair stood there.

"Here let me get you some chairs." Aria piped in, placing two chairs on the left of Toby.

Alison and Arlo sat down next to each other quietly, helping themselves to some food and no one spoke for a while.

"Sooo, how do you all know eachother?" Arlo asked breaking the silence.

Everyone looked around hesitantly before Hanna spoke."We all go to school together since freshman year, Alison, Emily, Aria, Spencer and i were all best friends but we sorta drifted in the last few months."

"Ohh i see and these are all your boyfriends slash girlfriend?" Arlo asked, looking at Paige for the last part. Alison was thankful he didn't ask why they drifted.

"Yup thats us." Caleb said, giving Hanna a small peck.

"What about you? Sorry...Arlo was it? Are you and Alison together." Ezra asked curiously to which Alison stopped playing with her food immediately and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh no no no." Arlo began. "We're just friends." Alison finished for him.

"Friend with benefits?" Hanna asked to which she earned a glare from Spencer and Emily, an eye roll from Caleb and a cough/choke from Arlo who unfortunately had just put a piece of chicken in his mouth when she said it.

"No, like i said. We. Are. Just. Friends. Hanna." Alison said a bit more sternly now.

"Geez i was just playing around." The other blonde replied.

"Okay Alison why dont you stay to open presents?" Spencer asked.

"Umm we should really get going." Alison began but was cut off by Arlo.

"Come on tiger! Lets stay! Gift opening is the best part of Christmas!"

"Uhh fine."

Emily felt a wave of jealousy seeing Alison interact with Arlo more than she had with her but shoved that feeling away.

The group made their way to Spencer's Christmas tree before the youngest Hastings child spoke.

"Oh and by the way, Ali brought gifts for us." She said smiling.

"OOOOOH! What is it!?" Hanna said practically landing on top of Alison.

"Han! They're under the tree!"

"Oh sorry." She said sheepishly before she scavenged under the tree. "Here it is!" She said ripping it open, her eyes stopping dead on the bracelet and necklace before she looked straight up at Alison.

Once again the other blonde jumped up onto Alison and kissed her square on the lips which took everyone in the room by surprise. "God Alison i love you so much! Thankyou thankyou thankyou."

"What the fuck just happened." Arlo whispered.

"I think she just kissed me." Alison replied laughing at the girls excitement but stopping when she met Emily's gaze who was apparently killing her right now. _If looks could kill she _thought_._

Now curious as to what they got, Spencer and Aria opened there gifts and thanked Alison much more calmly than Hanna and gave her a kiss on the cheek each.

Alison's heart stopped briefly as Emily opened hers.

Emily was speechless when she opened her gift. She couldn't believe that Alison had actually gotten her this. She looked up at the blonde, still unable to speak.

"Is it okay?" Alison asked.

"Ali, it's beautiful." Emily just managed to squeak out, to which Alison grinned a big goofy grin before Emily came up to her and hugged her tightly and they both just stayed like that for a while.

"I would kiss you but Paige is watching." Emily whispered into Alison's ear.

Alison couldn't help but smile even bigger if that was even possible.

Turned out to be a great Christmas after all.

**Did** **you like it!? Let me know by commenting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :) thankyou so much to all of you who have commentedmand have kept reading. It actually means a lot :)**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it :)**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

Christmas turned out to be _not so bad_ after all for Alison. She had a delicious dinner with all of her best friends and they didn't seem to think she was 'A'. At this point Alison was the happiest she's ever felt in a while.

Spencer had called her three days before New Years Eve and asked her if she and Arlo would like to join her and the rest of the girls in New York for the Ball Drop. Alison didn't have to think twice before she said yes and begun packing for the night.

-X-

**December 31|New Years Eve**

The ten of them strolled up in front of their hotel that they'd be staying at for the night.

The Crowne Plaza in New York was one of the finest hotels in the city and the Hastings parents along with Alison's dad chipped in money for their stay overnight. Alison had only found out about her dad paying two hours before they left Rosewood and was shocked over his sudden generosity.

They booked five king sized accommodation rooms all next to each other on the second-highest floor and they were pleased. The view of Time Square was breath-taking and the ten of them had to take a few seconds before taking it all in.

"Alright so who's sleeping where?" Caleb asked.

"Toby and i are gonna take the first room because it's closest to the elevator..and Toby still has a bit of trouble with his leg and all." Spencer replied.

"Yeah, Ezra and i will take the one next to theirs." Aria said next.

"Okay then Hanna and i." Caleb put in after.

"Yeah Emily and i can get the room after that." Paige threw in.

"That leaves Ali and i in the last room." Arlo said lastly. "Great guys! But before we go three cheers for The Hastings and Alison's Dad for getting us this friking amazing hotel!"

"HIP HIP!" Arlo yelled, fist bumping the air.

"HOORAY!" Chanted the rest of the group.

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Ahaha guys okay we'll meet back here at around 6:30pm and remember to look drop dead gorgeous Years Eve 2014 is gonna be soooo rad!" Ezra said like a teenager.

The rest of them just looked at him a bit strangely.

"What..i'm not _that_ old." He said.

They all laughed and departed to their rooms.

"God this room is amazing." Arlo sighed, still in shock. "Are you secretly a princess or something?" He questioned.

"I wish." Alison answered, flopping onto the bed.

Arlo sat down next to her on the bed and patted her loose hair. "So we have 6 1/2 hours to kill...TAG YOU'RE IT!" Arlo screamed

Alison looked up at him like he was crazy. "You've got to be kidding me." She groaned.

"Nope, get your ass up Dilaurentis." He challenged.

"You're gonna wish you never tagged me." She said running up to him. "TAG YOU'RE IT!" She screamed and ran out into the hallway.

Emily heard yelling from the hallway and was quite displeased so she went out to see what was going on.

"TAG ALISON!" Arlo yelled. She didn't see that one coming and she quickly came to a halt outside of Emily's door before it opened.

Emily stood there looking annoyed.

"TAG EMILY YOU'RE IT!"

Emily stood still frozen before she realised they were playing a game. Before she could tag Alison back the blonde disappeared down the hallway knocking on the other's doors.

As every door opened the blonde screamed. "WE'RE PLAYING TAG AND EMILY'S IT!RUUUUN!"

Not too long after everyone was playing and currently Caleb was it.

Alison ran down to the elevator and she tried to close the door quickly but Arlo, Hanna, Spencer, Ezra and Emily made their ways in too and cramped themselves in the small space. She furiously hit the lobby button and the lift made its way down calmly.

As soon as it opened all six of them tried to run out at the same time and failed miserably as they tumbled all on top of each-other.

Alison was buried at the bottom facing upwards with Emily flat against her. Alison groaned at the feel of Emily's chest pressed up against her own and quickly regretted it because Emily had heard. The brunette looked down at her staring directly into the blondes eyes and a mischievous smirk spread across her face.

"I'm going to ask the six of you too not run around the hotel." An unamused hotel staff said, glaring down at them all.

Everyone uncomfortably got off of each other and instantly Alison missed the feeling of Emily on top of her.

"Umm sorry.." Alison mumbled. "It wont happen again." She finished.

The man simply nodded and turned away.

"LAST ONE UPSTAIRS IS PAYING FOR FOOD AND DRINKS!"Hanna yelled, fleeing back into the elevator.

Before Alison could get into the elevator it closed and everyone else peacefully made their way back upstairs.

As Alison exited the elevator on their floor she was met by everyone chuckling. The blonde simply groaned and pushed her way through to her room.

"Alison make sure you're ready to pay up." Hanna giggled.

And with that Alison disappeared into her room.

-X-

**6:30 pm**

The group of ten met at exactly 6:30 outside in the hallway. Everyone looked great but a particular brunette caught Alison's eye.

Alison appreciated Emily's choice of clothing-a tight black dress that fitted Emily's body perfectly and gave her an elegant look topped of with some black heels.

"Alright ready to go?" Toby asked and everyone nodded.

Alison purposely brushed past Emily and tugged on her arm so the brunette would lean down to her height.

"You look beautiful." Alison said calmly.

Emily turned her head slightly and looked at the blonde, blush starting to appear on her cheeks. "Thanks, you look pretty smokin too." She said back, in a low voice.

Alison's eyes widened with surprise and she smirked at the brunette's new found confidence.

The ten arrived at the dining area on the first floor and sat down at a large round table ordering their meals. They finished their meals and the bill came to a whopping $1,037 but Alison was happy to pay as long as she made them happy too.

There was still quite a few hours left till the ball drop so they all exited the hotel and looked for a good spot in Time Square to watch the New Years Eve Events.

**11:59pm**

Alison snuggled up to Arlo and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm.

"This is it." Arlo said, looking down to Alison.

"Yeah i guess it is."

"Ready?"

"Absolutely."

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Alison and Arlo screamed in unison.

Before Alison could speak she felt a pair of lips on hers. She didn't know whose it was just that it felt good so she kissed back lightly.

She opened her eyes and looked at Arlo's. All she could do was smile before she turned away looking into the crowd.

What she saw next completely shocked her. An enraged Emily stood not too far away from her and Arlo, her eyes red and wet from crying, her fists clenched up and her breathing heavy. The brunette's teeth chattered and she glared at Alison before turning away on her heel and heading through the crowd.

"EMILY WAIT!" Alison called but the brunette didn't stop. Alison grabbed Arlo's arm and pulled him with her so she wouldn't loose him too.

She caught up to Emily and took her by the arm, not asking her what was wrong but just dragging her away back to the hotel and upstairs to her bedroom, Arlo following by behind her.

She dragged Emily to her bed and sat her down firmly in place.

"What the fuck was that!?" Alison asked angrily.

**Oooh so what do you think? Little cliffhanger at the end!**

**Was Arlo kissing Ali bad? Don't worry i promise he's a good guy. And what about Emily's outburst!? What do you think caused it?**

**Comment &amp; let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy! Here's The new chapter :)**

"Emily." Alison said, shaking the brunette slightly. "Emily answer me!" She said, this time a bit more loudly.

"Alison stop, i think you're hurting her." Arlo warned in a hushed voice.

Alison looked down at her hands and she was indeed digging into the swimmer's skin with her nails. She quickly removed her hands from the girls arms and soothed the red area's down with her palms. She smelt the alcohol emitting from Emily's breathing and knew instantly she had been drinking.

Emily was still crying, but the anger had simmered down. She gazed into her lap and didn't speak.

Arlo took a seat down next to Emily and Alison sat on the other side of her.

Even though Arlo was still new to everyone he had a way with people and that was one of his many qualities that everyone liked. He placed an arm around Emily and just held her there.

Alison took Emily's hand in her own and kissed the top of it, reassuringly.

"Why'd you kiss her?" Emily asked breaking the silence, taking her hand away from Alison.

Arlo looked at her shocked. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and thought before answering carefully. Alison just listened in silence.

"It was New Years and it only seemed fitting for traditional New Year's kiss."

"So it didn't mean anything?"

Arlo quickly glanced up at Alison. "No Emily, of course it didn't." He said rubbing her shoulder. "Alison is beautiful, smart, kind and funny...but she's not mine. She's your's Em." He said smiling sweetly at her. "I'm sorry if thats why you got upset." He finished.

Alison, now stared at at Arlo quizzically but remained silent. Whatever he was doing, he was doing right and it was making Emily feel better.

"Well actually..it is, but only partially." She replied. Arlo looked at her urging her to go on. "You see i was feeling lonely and so i went to Paige to you know...but she refused and said i was being stupid and that we should remember New Years as just more than sex. So i got pissed off and stormed off to the bar down at level three and got drunk. Then when i went back up to apologise she only screamed at me more for getting drunk. She called me dumb and an idiot. So i went to find Alison and i saw her with you and yeh...thats why. Paige was right though. I am dumb and stupid and an idiot. I'm so selfish. I wasn't thinking about what she wanted but just what i did." Emily finished now crying even harder.

Now it was Alison's turn to speak. She turned Emily around now so she was facing her and spoke. "Emily don't you dare ever say that again? Do you understand me?" Alison didn't wait for a reply. "You are not dumb,stupid or an idiot. Paige had no right to tell you so. You are the most smartest,funniest most beautiful human being i have _ever_ met in my entire life and if _anyone_, _anyone_ at all ever tells you otherwise you call me straight away and i will shut that person down. Okay?" Alison finished. She realised Arlo had left the room so they could be alone and she was thankful to him.

Emily didn't reply,just stared into her lap absentmindedly. Alison used her pointer finger to lift Emily's chin up so she would look at her and the brunette's eyes slowly gazed up at her through her smeared mascaraed lashes. Nevertheless she still remained to take Alison's breath away.

"Okay?" Alison asked one more time, wiping away Emily's tears with her thumb.

"Okay." Emily replied, barely a whisper.

Alison pulled the brunette into her arms more tightly now and then Emily placed her head on Alison's shoulder. They stayed that like for a while before Emily mumbled that she was sleepy into Alison's neck, causing Alison to shiver.

The blonde got Emily to lay down, not bothering to get her to change and pulled the blankets over her long, slim body. She tucked her in place and planted a gentle kiss on top of Emily's forehead.

"Happy New Year Ali."

"Happy New Year Em."

Five minutes since Emily fell asleep and there was a loud knock at the door. Alison opened the it thinking it was Arlo but instead she was met by Paige.

"Where is she?" Paige asked.

"Who?"

"Dont act dumb Dilaurentis. Where's Emily?"

Alison just looked over her head towards the bed.

"Oh thankgod." Paige said trying to move past Alison, but the blonde didn't budge from her place. "What're you doing? Move."

"I dont think it's a good idea for you to be with her right now."

"What would you know?" Paige challenged.

"I know that you haven't been treating her like she deserves to be treated and she doesn't want to be around you now."

"Alison just move."

"No. She's sleeping anyway. What're you gonna do carry her back into your room?"

Paige hesitated. "Thats what i thought." And with that Alison closed the door on Paige and retrieved back to her spot.

Arlo walked in ten minutes later to find Alison sitting next to Emily on the bed, reading a message on her phone.

"Everything good?" He asked.

"Yeh, she stopped crying a bit after you left and i put her to sleep around ten minutes ago. Oh and also i'm so sorry about her sleeping here. I would've carried her to her own room but considering what happened between her and Paige...i didn't think it was a good idea."

"No no, it's fine. Let her stay there, you sleep there too. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Alison asked genuinely.

"Absolutely." Arlo smiled back up at her, taking a seat on the ground.

"Thankyou so much. You are like the nicest guy i've ever met." Alison said.

"Aaahh, i try." Arlo replied, gleaming. "We're a dying breed."

Alison and Arlo giggled and fell silent for a while.

"So you and Emily huh?" Arlo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" Alison asked, like she had heard wrong.

"You and Emily...you two have a thing for each other right? Or do you just always get red,flustered and goofy when you're around her." Arlo said teasing now.

Alison shot him a playful glare. "It's not like that...it's actually really complicated."

"Well i can listen, we have a whole entire year ahead of us."

"Touché." Alison hesitated before she spoke. "Three years ago..i wasn't a nice person. Actually, i was the biggest bitch you'd ever meet and i always made everyone feel less than me and bad for being who they were. But the person i did it the most too was Emily and back then she had...well, she had a thing for me and she wasn't out then either so yeah. I guess that's what you can call it and i always made her feel like shit for feeling that way. I swear i'd take it all back if i could, i didn't mean anything of what i said i just said it to make myself feel better."

"Okay..." Arlo said slowly before looking up at Alison again. "What changed then?"

"Huh?"

"Well, what changed you now that you feel so terrible about it?"

Alison didn't have to think. She replied. "I'm not like that anymore... I think i'm falling for her Arlo…."

Arlo got up and moved over to her. "Awww does big bad Alison have a _widdle cwush_ on Emily?" He said teasing.

"Arlo! Shhhh. You'll wake her up!" Alison replied in a loud whisper, clearly avoiding the question but the much obvious blush on her face gave away the answer.

"Oh my god, you've gone soooo red right now!" Arlo continued.

Alison got up and started chasing him. "Shhhh! Arlo! Shutup!"

"Ahha okay okay." He said, finally stopping.

Emily hadn't fallen asleep. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts about the night and it kept her awake. When she heard Paige come to get her she was grateful that Alison didn't let her take her away. She was alert, even more when she heard Arlo and Alison conversing beside her.

She quietly listened in. Alison was talking about her, about how she regretted doing all that she did to her. The brunette was about to get up to get some cool water but what Alison said next kept her dead still and unable to move a limb.

"I think i'm falling for her Arlo..." Emily couldn't believe her ears. She needed some reassurance, she waited for when Alison would start laughing and tell Arlo that it was all a joke but it never came... Instead Arlo started teasing Alison.

"Awww does big bad Alison have a widdle cwush on Emily?"

"Arlo! Shhhh. You'll wake her up!"

"Oh my god, you've gone soooo red right now."

Emily couldn't help but smirk. She felt Alison get up and off the bed and was instantly unhappy as she missed the girl's presence.

"Shhhh! Arlo! Shutup!"

"Ahha okay okay."

She felt Alison sit back down next to her now but much closer this time.

There was a little silence before Emily got up and headed to the kitchen sink.

She saw Alison's eyes widen.

"How long have you been awake for!?" The blonde asked standing up now.

Emily opened the tap in front of her and placed a cup underneath the water, filling it up. She gave a sideways glance to Arlo who watched her, laughing silently now and she smirked at him before turning the tap off and turning around, leaning back on the counter and taking a sip of her cool water.

"Well!?" Alison urged on, more.

Emily took a final sip of water, making every one of her moves ever so slowly because she knew Alison was dying inside for the answer and she loved every second of it.

She stepped forward in front of Alison and saw Alison make a small step backwards. Their height difference making Emily the completely dominant one in this situation.

Emily stepped more closely to Alison now but Alison had no where to move backwards, the bed being all there was. The blonde's breath hitched as their bodies pressed up lightly against each others.

"I. Never. Fell. Asleep." Emily finally answered, her words articulate as she said them slowly and clearly.

Alison didn't know how to feel. Should she regret saying all that? Should she feel happy that at least it was finally out there now. What was she supposed to say next.

When she finally figured out what to say she couldn't, because in one quick and swift movement Emily had her on her back flat on the bed, the brunette's knee's on either side of her hips so the swimmer had her trapped and her hands were pinned back to either side of her head with Emily's hands holding them in place.

Emily didn't care about anything right now. She didn't care who saw and what they would say.

Alison stared in silence and awe at the extremely sexy girl above her, her hair falling so perfectly around her face as she stared into Alison's cerulean blue eyes.

Emily quickly let one of Alison's arms go for a second so she could bring all of her hair over her shoulder and to the side so it wouldn't bother her later and then went back to her previous position.

Emily slowly leaned down, not breaking eye contact with the blonde and watched as Alison's eyes closed in response.

She nudged Alison's head to the side with her nose and could hear Alison's uneven breathing as she pressed a kiss softly behind her earlobe, initiating a sexy soft moan from the blonde. She moved down her jawline making sure not to miss a single spot before moving back up again, the trail of wet kisses fresh on Alison's skin.

She loved the feeling of Alison beneath her and continued now, but more harshly to her neck. She kissed the hollow of her throat which caused Alison to moan a bit more loudly. Thats all Emily needed and she worked more slowly now, teasing Alison to the point where the blonde was squirming and a complete mess underneath her.

Emily moved to the side of Alison's neck and found her sweet spot by just brushing her lips over the area. She focused her tongue,teeth and lips there by first kissing and sucking then biting down causing the blonde to groan and roll her head back, then soothing with her tongue as she circled the bitten spot, cooling it down.

_That was sure to leave a mark_ Emily thought, pleased with her work.

"Mmmm...Em...please." Alison moaned but Emily had done enough teasing for tonight so she sat back up and looked down at Alison who's eyes were still closed, her cheeks a deep shade of red.

Fields: 5 Dilaurentis: 1

Emily couldn't help but think i did that and she smirked as Alison's eyes opened to meet hers. The swimmer quickly kissed Alison's cheek before getting off of the blonde like nothing ever happened.

She looked at Arlo who she'd completely forgotten about, only to find him with his eyes wide and mouth shaped like a capital "O". She blushed but turned away before either him or Ali could see.

"Well aren't you gonna move?" Emily asked Alison who had only just sat up from her spot before.

"Ummm...yeah sorry." Alison replied, unsure of where to go, so she just sat upright on the other side of the bed.

Emily lay back down on her side of the bed turning away from Alison so she didn't face her. Truth be told, she didn't want Alison seeing how stupidly enormous her grin was right now.

Alison looked at Arlo who just wiggled his eyebrows at her. She mouthed to him "_What the fuck just happened_?"

He mouthed back "_I think she wants to have sex with you_."

Alison didn't quite catch what he said and mouthed "_What_?"

_"I think_." Arlo mouthed pointing to himself. "_She_." He said now pointing to Emily. "_Wants to have sex with you_." He said putting his pointer finger through a circle he made with his other hand.

"_What_?"

"_Oh my bad_." Arlo now made two scissor shaped figures with both his hands and connected them by each of their apexes.

"_What_?"

"Oh my god Alison! I said i think she wants to have sex with you for christ sake." Arlo finally said aloud now so everyone could hear.

Alison grew so red and now the only thought in her mind was having sex with Emily. _God Alison stop it._

Emily rolled over and looked up at Alison then to Arlo. "Sex with Alison? Ahaha no way." She said laughing.

Alison's face fell for a split second. "I'm only kidding." Emily said punching her playfully. "I mean if i can make you moan like that by just kissing your neck, _damn_, who knows what you'd do if i actually had _sex_ with _you_." Emily said smirking. "Am i right Arlo?" She said turning to the male.

"_Dayuuuuum_ right Emily."

"Oh my god! Please stop talking now!" Alison said frantically.

"Why Ali? You scared if Em talks to much you wont be able to resist?"

"GOD NO! Just please don't talk about my sex life when i'm in the same bloody room as you." She said, her head falling into her hands, embarrassed.

"Okay okay we'll stop." Emily said chuckling. "Night Arlo...Night Alison." She said before closing her eyes.

They were all quiet for five minutes before.

_Thump Thump Thump_

There was a knock at the door. The three looked around at each other confused. None of them had ordered room service and they were pretty sure everyone else was either still out or asleep so who could it be.

Thats when Emily and Alison both gave each other a worried look which they both knew what meant….A

Alison quietly tiptoed over to the door and took in a deep breath before opening it.

"Happy New Year bitch."

"Cece?"

**OOOOH. why****'****s Cece back? and did you like the Emison neck kisses? let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :) It's that time of the week again! I hope you like this chapter there's definately some domestic-ish Emison in here &amp; cutesy stuff :)**

**Also thankyou to everyone who's kept on reading,voting and commenting. It really means a lot.**

**Without further a due here's the next chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

"Cece?"

"Rude, no Happy New Year to you too?..bitch."

"Uhh yeh sorry, um Happy New Year. Come in." Alison said stepping out of the way so the other blonde could walk in.

Cece walked in with a black handbag on her arm and scanned the room. She looked Arlo up and down with an approving look and nodded. He returned the nod and looked at her in awe. She then faced Emily.

"Long time no see Americano."

"Nice to see you too Cecelia." Emily replied smoothly. Cece and Alison both smirked, impressed by the brunette.

"Cece...why're you here?" Alison asked slowly.

As Cece explained the three others listened in quietly. Cece had thought Alison would be alone on New Years considering her sticky situation with the girls so she flew back to Rosewood. She bumped into Jason who told her Ali was in New York. Although she couldn't get there on time she didn't want Alison to be alone hence the surprise.

Alison smiled brightly up at the other blonde and gave her a big hug.

"I love you Cece." Alison said as she held on tight to the girl.

"I love you too Ali."

They separated from the embrace.

"Soooo where're you staying tonight?" Alison asked.

"Well i think i'll just get a room here. I'm probably gonna go down and book one right now."

"No. Stay here i can take the ground. I insist." Ali continued.

"Ali no way. Jason told me how much your dad spent to have you stay here. I'm not gonna ruin that okay? And besides i'm pretty cashed up from a few jobs i did in France so its all good." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hmmmm...okay." Was all Alison could muster up as she thought about what "jobs" Cece did in France.

"And plus, i dont want to intrude on Emily and yours' time together." Cece said, winking at Emily.

"Oh no we aren't together."

"I'm with Paige actually."

Alison and Emily said at the same time, shocked. Cece just shrugged.

"Well thats not what it looks like." She said nodding down to how close the two were together.

The blonde and brunette shifted slightly apart but on slightly.

"Yeh don't wanna catch them hooking up whilst you're sleeping." Arlo added, mischief written all over his face.

Alison and Emily both snapped there heads towards him and shot him down with invisible daggers and bullets.

"Aha i like you." Cece told him. "Well i guess i'll go book my room now. Have a fun night guys."

"Here let me come with you." Arlo offered.

And with that the two were out the door.

"Did she really think we were together or was she just messing?" Emily asked as she faced Alison in the bed.

Alison looked at her eyes and briefly to her lips before bringing her gaze back up.

"No i think she was serious."

"I wonder why'd she'd even think that though."

"Well i did talk about you to her...a lot."

Emily smiled at the blonde."Thanks. I'd talk about you too to Paige..but we both know thats not a good idea."

They both giggled before settling down to quiet.

"Goodnight Em."

"Night Ali."

-X-

Emily awoke to the beautiful smell of pancakes and bacon and the even more beautiful sight of Alison in a white robe with her damp hair let out.

"Morning." Emily said groggily as she stretched her arms into the air and sat on the side of the bed.

"Morning beautiful." Alison replied pulling Emily up by one of her outstretched arms.

Alison couldn't help but let her mind wander to how _sexy_ Emily's morning voice was. She didn't even try to stop the thought. Its not like she was doing anything wrong after all.

The blonde pushed Emily towards the bathroom by her waist as the brunette continued groaning and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"Quick brush your teeth and come out again."

"Mmkay."

Alison smiled at the girl before setting up some final touches to the table outside on the balcony. She quickly put in purple Larkspur into a tall skinny glass vase and set it in the middle of the table. She had ordered room service to make a special breakfast for the two of them. Freshly squeezed orange juice(with pulp as Emily liked it), pancakes topped with whipped cream, a few strawberries and maple syrup plus some good old bacon and cherry tomatoes.

As Emily exited the bathroom wearing an identical robe to Alison's, looking slightly more awaken than before, Alison guided her outside to the table. The blonde also appreciated how good Emily looked from the behind.

"You're staring." Emily said.

"Oh...umm sorry." Alison said mentally slapping herself. _God was i that obvious!?_

"Whoaaaa Ali this is amazing." Emily said as Alison pulled her seat out for her. She thanked the blonde and took a good look at the food before her. "Did you make it?"

"No. Room service, but i swear i'm a good cook." Alison replied as she took her seat.

"I'll believe it when i see it." Emily teased.

The two looked down at a busy Time Square. It was beautiful despite the many pedestrians and loud cars that were around.

"Seriously?" Emily said looking down at her pancake.

"What?..you dont like it?" Alison asked worried.

"No i think its cute." Emily said smiling down at the little vampire face Alison had whipped onto her pancake. "Did you do it yourself?"

"Mmhmm" Alison sounded as she gulped down her bacon.

"Well..you are quite the art-teest Miss Dilaurentis." The swimmer said poking her tongue out.

"Why thankyou Miss Fields."

Emily smiled crazily like the Cheshire Cat at how thoughtful this breakfast was. Despite her no actually making the food, Alison put in a lot of effort. She even put in beautiful flowers and specific cutlery on the table. Paige and her had wonderful breakfasts but none came close to this.

"Em. You okay? You're like..crazy smiling. Its sorta freaky." Alison said.

"Oh sorry. Its just that...i dont know Alison i just really love this particular morning right now."

"Well i'm glad you do."

The girls dug into their food and let out moans of delight. Emily a bit more than Alison. The brunette kept moaning as she continued to eat and revel over the food.

Alison stared at Emily, her bacon on her fork inches away from her mouth held still and her mouth slightly open.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Stop..."

"Well?"

"Stop moaning while you eat. It's...distracting."

"Oh sorry." Emily said a little embarrassed.

They finished their food in silence.

"Where's Arlo by the way?" Emily asked.

"I think he stayed in Cece's room." Alison replied, smiling.

"Oooooh."

"I knoooow."

The girls chuckled and got up. There was a knock at the door and Alison answered. _Paige_.

Paige squinted at both the girls in their robes before speaking.

"Emily we're checking out at 10:30, you should probably come and get changed now." She said to Emily.

"Oh yeh sorry. Coming."

Paige turned on her heel and left without another word.

"Well thanks for the breakfast Ali. It really was brilliant." Emily told the blonde as she prepared to leave.

"No worries Em." Alison smiled back at her.

Emily hugged Alison one last time before exiting.

**3 Days Later**

It had been three days since New York and everyone including Cece was back in Rosewood. Cece lived with Alison and her dad didn't seem to mind so it was all okay. Arlo and Cece in particular developed a new friendship that seemed like it could go further to everyone else.

School started in two days and no one was looking forward to it. Especially not the girls. They decided they would get as much time together as they could before the final leg of senior year begun, so tonight they were all getting together at Ali's house, and then later from there they'd head to Spencer's barn.

Alison couldn't of felt better. Her life seemed almost normal again despite Mona's murderer still lurking around somewhere, but A had stopped, her _friends_ were actually _friends_ with her again and no one accused her of anything in a while.

The clock on the wall read 7pm. The girls were expected to arrive in half an hour and so was her dad. Alison decided to quickly check the mailbox to keep her busy in the mean time.

There was the usual bills and flyers, advertisements and posters but an unusual larger yellow envelope appeared in the group today.

She took them all inside and up into her room before going through the regular stuff first and leaving the yellow one for last.

The bills were pretty low considering Alison was the only one at home most of the time.

_Jason being away, a dead mother and her dad only stopping by two nights every week could really help with the bills _she thought.

She finally picked up the yellow envelope. She read: "**To Alison Dilaurentis.****"**

She carefully opened it and out slipped a note. The blondes eyes widened as she recognised the familiar writing and marker.

**Thought i left didn't you bitch? Ha! Well you thought wrong.**

**Here's a welcome back gift. Hope you like it. Ooh and Alison, line it up in front of daddy or else it goes on Emily's file**

**-A**

Alison's hands trembled as she reached into the envelope and pulled out a small clear bag.

She let out a loud gasp in realisation of what was inside the clear wrapping.

_No__…_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger :):)(*inserts evil laugh!) so what did u guys think of the Emison breakfast? Let me know by commenting! And oooh lets make a deal! If more than 5 people guess CORRECTLY what A sent Alison i'll update more quickly! Comment your guesses:) and dont forget to keep reading and vote! **

**Till the next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING DRUG USE!**

**Well done to the person who guessed what A sent Alison.**

**Hello :) here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

Of course she knew what it was. She'd seen it so many times before. Back when Jason used to always black out it was because of _this_. His friends and him would do it at parties he threw and end up high by midnight and passed out by morning.

Cyrus' gang also had it in that horrible old basement. Almost every night they'd line it up and snort it. Sometimes they even rubbed it into their gums or they'd even inject it into themselves. It didn't end well for one of his friends who overdosed and died.

Cocaine...A wanted her to take cocaine..in front of her dad. Or else the drug use would go on Emily's file and she couldn't let that happen. Emily had already been drugged by A twice before and it cost her a hole in her stomach and her place on the swim team.

She could never do that to Emily. The girl had already suffered too much because of her and she wasn't going to let it continue.

She carefully emptied a small portion of the contents onto her table and took out her fake id to line it felt her phone vibrate and took it.

**From: Unknown Caller**

**Oh and Ali honey, make sure its all gone before the end of the night. Kisses-A**

Great.

Alison knew what to do. She had to admit she'd tried it twice before. Once when Jason's friends were over and twice when she was hanging around Cyrus.

She took in a deep breath and waited.

-X-

"Alison honey are you home?" The voice of her dad brought the blonde back to her senses and she came to a conclusion that she would _have_ to complete A's demand.

She didn't answer.

"Ali! Alison are you upstairs?" His voice filled the upstairs corridor.

Alison rolled up a bill and placed it at the end of the white line, ready to snort.

"Alison." Her dad said entering the room.

Alison snorted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He bellowed storming over to her desk.

Alison didn't reply she just begun to cry. Her dad shook her furiously and kept repeating his question as her tears fell. She looked at the remaining substance. She knew she had to take it all, so she wrestled out of his embrace and continued to snort.

"ALISON STOP THAT!" Her dad screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ALISON! Where'd you get this from!?Who gave it too you!? Was it Jason!? Have you two been sneaking around and doing drugs behind my back!? Alison answer me!" He yelled turning the blonde away from the drugs.

Done. Alison did it all and she started feeling tingly all throughout her body. All of a sudden she felt more awake and powerful. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into her room. The blonde snapped her head around to the door..before she went rigid and fell off her chair.

Emily and Spencer stood in the doorway wide-eyed and shocked. Their eyes glanced up at the table where only a pinch of the cocaine remained and to Kenneth who was now in panic.

"Alison! What're you doing Alison? Get up...now!" He screamed at the blonde shaking uncontrollably on the ground. "Alison this isn't funny! GET UP!"

"Mr Dilaurentis...i think..i think she's having a seizure." Spencer said realising that the girl indeed was.

Emily was down by Alison's side and reaching for her.

"No dont! Dont touch her Em. Never move someone when they're having a seizure." Spencer said kneeling down next to the brunette.

Alison continued shaking and twitching uncontrollably as she began to drool. Her eyes where bloodshot and her muscles stiff. Alison's breathing became louder and shorter every second causing her to make unnatural sounds.

"Mr Dilaurentis is this the first time she's had a seizure?" Spencer asked calmly.

Emily's eyes started tearing up as she kept chanting _no_ quietly. She looked down at her first love feeling hopeless and defeated as she couldn't do _anything_, anything at all to help her.

"Don't do this Ali please!" She whispered to no one in particular.

"Ummm yes...yes it's her first seizure. Unless she had one while she was kidnapped but nothing of the sort was mentioned in her medical records."

Sputtering and coughing, Alison continued to shake tremendously and showed no sign of stopping.

"Okay, Sir i need you to call 911 immediately. Get them here asap." Spencer continued

Kenneth dialled fast. "911 whats your emergency?"

-X-

"Only family ma'am." The paramedic said holding a hand up to stop Spencer and Emily.

Emily looked at Spencer, worry in her eyes. "I'm her partner." She said before thinking.

"Okay you can come through. Ma'am please stay back." He continued to Spencer.

"I'll get the girls and we'll be at the hospital soon." Spencer said as Emily got into the ambulance. The brunette nodded and the doors closed behind her.

-X-

Kenneth and Emily waited in the bright hallway for half an hour.

"Miss Dilaurentis is ready now. You can go in." The doctor said as he exited the room Alison was in.

Kenneth went in first. Emily thought it best since he was in fact her dad after Kenneth was done Emily went in and Alison was wiping away tears.

"Heeey, shh whats wrong?" Emily said anxiously sitting down on the side of the bed.

Alison wore a patients robe and her hair was tied into a loose low pony. Her eyes still a faint red colour and her face worn out.

"Hmm. Nothing Em. It's okay." She said smiling up at her softly.

Emily was unconvinced and guessed it had something to do with her dad earlier on. She'd ask her about it later.

"Mmm okay..." There was a small silence. "Ali why'd you do it? If you're having any issues we can get you a counsellor or a therapist. The girls and i had one ourselves. Her name was Dr Sullivan, i'm sure she could help you. She's really go-"

"Em has anyone ever told you you talk and worry too much?" Alison said jokingly. "I'm fine its okay Em."

"Yeh i know that _now_ but i just wanna know why you did what you did."

Alison hesitated but in order for the girls to completely trust her again she had to be honest.

"A made me do it."

Emily's eyes widened. "What!? Why!?"

"Mmm because..if i didn't...A would put it on your file and i couldn't let that happen to you Em i just couldn't. You've already been through way too much and it has too stop. Even if that results in me having a seizure or whatever." She said not breaking eye contact with the other girl.

"Alison! You didn't have too! I could've dealt with it."

"I didn't have to..but i wanted to...i needed to make sure you were safe and that A couldn't get to you."

They stayed quiet. "Thankyou Alison. Really." Emily said leaning down and pressing a kiss onto Alison's forehead. "So really how're you feeling?"

"Could be better." Alison played. "By the way how'd you get in? I thought it was family only."

Emily blushed. "I may have said i was your partner."

"I like the sound of that." Alison said taking the brunette's hand into her own and kissing the top of it.

The doctor walked in a second later with Mr Dilaurentis at his side.

"Good the three of you are here we can get started on everything. Miss Dilaurentis, on top of taking drugs has been very highly stressed and sleep deprived in the last few weeks. High consumptions of caffeine were found in her body therefore initiating the shock seizure that you experienced. It mixed with the..substance and led to you being here. Your past history with the drug was also a key factor in this situation. You had taken it a couple of time prior to today therefore the unfortunate event occured. " He finished.

No one spoke.

"Soo." The doctor continued. "You will be kept here for a night before you can return home safely."

Alison just nodded at him her eyes tearing up again.

"Okay well i guess we're done here. Alison i'll see you soon. Goodnight." Kenneth said to her and left, the doctor trailing behind.

"What was that about?" Emily said looking at where Kenneth was standing before.

"No idea…"

"Ali...seriously i know when somethings wrong. What happened between you two?"

Alison started crying softly and sniffling. Emily lay down beside her in her small bed so they were very close together and put her arm around the blonde to comfort her. Alison reacted by placing her head on Emily's shoulder and then Emily put her head on Alison's.

"Shhh Ali its okay you can tell me."

"Em..he kicked me out…"

**Awwww Poor Alison. What did you think about Emily's reaction to all of it?Let me know by commenting! Also why would Kenneth kick his precious little girl out!? :O Thaanks to everyone who's kept on reading! Till the next time:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Here's the next chapter :):) Enjoy**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

"I..i..Em he kicked me out of the house. He said..that i no longer had a right to stay there. That after all he's done for me since i came back and this is how i repaid him. Both of his children are apparently crazy and drug addicts. He said he'll pay the doctor to shut him up from telling the police about the cocaine. He's given me exactly one day to get all my stuff out and find a place to live...Emily he said it should be easy since i've been living on the road for three years. What sort of a father does that?"

"Oh my god Ali i'm so sorry. You'll stay with me okay. I dont care what you have to say you're staying with me."

"Thanks Em."

The two cuddled closely together as Alison continued to sob quietly.

Ten minutes passed as the two girls just lay in the hospital bed in silence. It wasn't too late now around 8:45.

Emily glanced up at the clock on the wall and shifted up slightly, trying to bring her arm back around from Alison.

"Em..dont leave me please." Alison whispered out softly.

"Ali i dont think i could even if i tried…"

The Next Day

"How long have you been awake for?" Alison asked groggily as she squinted because of the bright hospital lights. She took some time to remember the events of the previous day and when it all came back to her she wished she could just fall back asleep.

"An hour or so. Here i got you coffee, but it's decaf. We need to avoid you being so worked up on caffeine okay? I also got you a banana and a bagel. I hope thats okay" Emily said handing Alison everything.

"Thanks Em and yeh it's fine." The blonde said as she sat up and ripped into her banana, devouring it. When she ate it it caused her cheeks to puff up like a chipmunk and Emily couldn't help and smile.

She really was beautiful no matter what the situation. Emily gleamed as Alison continued to eat. Her perfect blonde hair very messy from not being brushed. Emily moved over to Alison and kissed her on the cheek lightly before she took Alison's hair out.

The blonde didn't argue and just closed her eyes at the feel of Emily's fingers roaming around her scalp. It felt spookily good and she leaned back into it a bit so Emily could have more access.

The brunette took this as a pleasure more than hard work. Deep down inside she still cared for her first love despite the facade she put on with Paige.

She didn't have a brush so she resorted to the next best thing: her fingers. As she untangled Alison's hair and combed through it she couldn't help but keep placing small wet kisses behind the blondes ear and down her neck.

She earned small gasps and moans that got louder every time with each kiss she pressed against Alison's sweet skin.

The blonde turned her neck slightly so she could see Emily's face. She looked down at Emily's pink lips biting her own, wanting to just take it all in. Emily watched her closely trying to figure out what she was going to do next, but she already knew…

Alison couldn't take it anymore so she looked into Emily's cocoa-brown eyes and leaned in slowly closing her own. They were only millimetres apart both of them wanting this kiss that they craved so badly. Emily's hot breath on Alison's lips, sending a shudder down her spine.

Their lips made the smallest of contact before it was cut short because someone barged through the door.

The girls quickly pulled away from each other, Emily going back to brushing Alison's hair and Alison eating her banana acting like nothing happened.

Aria, Hanna and Arlo stood awkwardly at the door as they realised what they interrupted.

"Oh um..sorry." Aria said quietly.

"You dont have to stand in the doorway you know? You can come in if you move your legs before one another." Alison stated avoiding Aria's statement.

"Uhh yeh sorry." The small brunette said walking slowly into the room.

Arlo and Hanna chuckled softly behind Aria.

"How're you feeling Alison?" Arlo asked taking as seat at the edge of the bed.

"Just brilliant." Alison replied sarcastically.

Arlo and Emily made eye contact communicating a silent understanding that Ali was in no place to be cheerful right now.

"Okay well Ali, Em and I are gonna come over and help you pack your stuff okay? And Arlo has a truck so he's gonna help too. Sound good?" Hanna asked.

"How do you kno-" Alison started but was cut short by Aria.

"Em told us.."

"Sorry. I just thought you'd need help. Thats all." Emily spoke quietly, finishing a braid she made with Alison's hair.

"It's okay." The blonde answered.

-X-

Alison had officially moved out of her house. She packed all her clothes and belongings with the help of Hanna and Emily and moved out to Emily's place without a single word to her father. Not even a mere glance at each other and she was gone.

If he was going to treat her like she was more a burden then a blessing, she wasn't going to make an effort to be his "_perfect little daughter_" anymore.

Hanna and Emily remained unspoken at the unnatural silence between dad and daughter and just helped pack away more things.

Pam Fields had been open to letting the Dilaurentis child move in with them but had set an open door policy for before bed hours. It was like she was in the military rather than Emily's father.

Cece had also moved out upon hearing the outrageous demand and she made sure that Mr Dilaurentis understood her anger towards him.

Whilst Alison, Emily and Hanna packed more cardboard boxes into the moving truck, Cece had stormed over to Kenneth, who stood on the front porch with his morning coffee, and thrown it in his face, leaving Emily and Hanna's jaws dropped to the ground, Alison grinning like a proud little sister and Mr Dilaurentis wide eyed and shocked with his arms flailing in the air.

Cece strutted back to the three girls. "Lets get you out of here Ali." And with that, Alison Dilaurentis had officially moved out.

-X-

"Take good care of her Americano." Cece said to Emily. "She's my little sister after all."

"Don't worry. Alison's in good hands now." Emily replied. "By the way Cece, where're you gonna move? If you need a place to stay you could join Ali-"

"Don't worry Emily...Arlo said it'd be okay for me to stay with him for a while."

"Oooooh" Emily said, wiggling her eyebrows to which Cece just smirked.

"Alright kids i'm out."

Alison and Emily waved goodbye to Cece as she drove away and resumed unloading cardboard boxes from the truck.

The last box was brought into Emily's room and placed near the window seat.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips, looking around her bedroom floor at all the un-opened boxes. She blew out a big tired breath causing her fringe to fly up for a brief second before landing back on her face.

Alison looked up at Emily through her long lashes and giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Emily asked, belly flopping onto her bed.

"Nothing, just you look cute when you're tired." Alison giggled sitting down next to Emily.

"I am not tired." Emily argued and then she was pinning Alison down onto the bed.

The brunette straddled Alison as she sat on her hips and tickled the blonde. Alison laughed hysterically unable to stop Emily from tickling her because of how much she was laughing. Tears started streaming down the blondes face and she kicked relentlessly to get the brunette off but failed.

"Okay okay! I surrender! I surrender! You aren't tired." Alison exclaimed.

"Thats what i thought." Emily said in victory. She got of Alison and helped her up as they started to pack away Alison's clothes.

"Soooo where am i gonna sleep?" Alison asked hesitantly.

"With me." Emily smirked winking at her.

Alison never remembered Emily ever being so confident as she felt the red climb up to her neck and cheeks. That wink was just something…

Alison just smiled furiously in response.

They continued to pack but Pam's voice called them both downstairs.

"Whats wrong mum?" Emily asked a tad worried.

"Theres someone here to see you Alison." Pam replied looking at the blonde.

The two girls followed Pam into the living area and where shocked by who they saw next…

**OOOOh who do you think it is? review and let me know! **

**Also sorry this chapter wasn't as good as it could****'****ve been but still if you liked it keep on reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone :) heres the next chapter! Enjoy :):)**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

Alison froze still, unsure of what to make of this situation. She was definitely shocked but also scared and annoyed.

She hadn't done anything wrong(besides the cocaine/A fiasco) so why was _he_ here?

She was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence in between herself, Emily, Pam and Detective Holbrook.

"Detective Holbrook?..."Alison started of in what was supposed to be a happy tone but came out rather as a question. "Is everything okay?" Alison asked, actually beginning to worry.

The blonde fiddled with her fingers in front of herself waiting eagerly for Holbrook to respond. She grew irritated that he took so long in replying a simple yes or no answer question and started tapping her foot loudly against the floor.

Emily noticed Alison's nervousness and stepped beside her, placing her hand on Alison's upper arm. She slid it down slowly to Alison's fingers that were still fidgeting and tore them apart taking one of the blondes hand into her own.

Instantly Alison felt calmer and the tapping stopped. She glanced at Emily giving her a small thankful smile.

Holbrook stood up tall from the Fields' armchair and walked over to Alison with his hands in his pockets. He looked down briefly at a spot on his shoe and scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"I'm afraid not Ms Dilaurentis. Would you please come with me?" Holbrook finally spoke, gesturing towards the Fields' front door.

Alison hesitated. "Why can't we just talk here?" She questioned innocently.

She had had a bad two days and it was getting better when she moved in with Emily, but Holbrook turning up flipped that all the way back.

"The current situation in which you've been caught up in cannot be discussed in such a domestic environment. We will need you to cooperate and come with us to the Rosewood Police Department for further questioning." Holbrook said very firmly. He wasn't taking no for an answer so Alison agreed silently, breaking her hand away from Emily's.

"Whatever it is, i'm sure it'll pass. Just dont worry and _dont_ lie please." Emily quickly whispered as Alison left the house.

Alison nodded but her heart ached a little at the thought of Emily thinking she still lied to get away with things.

She was trying to change, she really was but in the world she lived in it seemed like the only way she could survive.

Alison got into the Rosewood Police Car with Holbrook and they rode away in silence.

-X-

**3 HRS LATER**

"So what happened!?" Emily asked keenly. She just gotten rid of Pam who too seemed curious about Alison's run in with the law but Emily couldn't get her mother involved in _any_ of this.

Alison walked over to the chair near Emily's desk and sat down. Emily herself was on her own bed.

"They found out about the cocaine." Alison said quietly.

"What!? How!? I thought your dad paid the guy to keep shut?"

"Emily! Not so loud. They found out because the doctors son was eavesdropping on him and his wife when they were talking about the money my dad gave them and the stupid little brat blabbed and the word got out."

"Oh my god. So? What happened? How did you get out of it!?"

Alison felt the air get tighter and found it hard to breathe properly. She couldn't lie to Emily, but she _had_ too. This even for her was outrageous.

"Hmm? Oh it doesn't matter." Alison shrugged off, turning her face because she knew it would let her lie down.

"What Alison? _It doesn't matter_? Of course it matters! What happened!?" Emily spoke up. Alison heard her get of her bed and walk closer to her.

"God Emily will you stop pushing it? It's over okay!?" Alison says finally turning around.

"No Alison it is not okay! What if A uses this against you? _Again? _What are you gonna do then? Go have sex with Holbrook so he lets you off the hook!?" Emily says raising her voice.

Alison keeps her head down and avoids all eye contact with Emily that she can. She doesn't say a word, doesn't even breathe in fear of what Emily might say.

The silence says it all and Emily looks horrified.

"Alison, did you?" She asks quietly. Emily folds her arms across her chest and waits for the blonde to respond. "God dammit Alison, tell me!"

"Yes Emily! I did! There was no way in hell they were gonna let me off the hook with all this bullshit about being kidnapped and in Philadelphia just to add on top of it! The only option out of it then was _that_ and it worked okay! So stop questioning everything i do."

Emily stayed quiet. She sat back down on the edge of the bed with her hands on her knees. She kept her head low and didn't utter a single word.

"Em?" Alison asked as she placed her hand on top of Emily's but the brunette shook it away.

"I cant even look at you right now." Emily said after a long silence.

Alison felt her heart crack a bit more. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. _First Emily wants me to tell her the truth but when i do she gets all upset and closed off. _Alison also felt the tears forming in the back of her eyes. She sucked them right back down. She wasn't going to cry. Not here. Not now.

"Em..i thought you wanted me to tell you the truth? And when i did yo-"

"No Alison! You _didn't_ tell me anything! Don't you even remember a conversation you had like two minutes ago!? What if A uses _this_ against you!? Did you ever think about _that_? Well clearly _not_ since you went and slept with an older cop! For gods sake Alison a cop!" Emily raged, now stood up and in front of Alison,her arms flailing everywhere.

Alison was afraid now. She never thought that quiet little Emily would be so angry, especially not towards _her_.

She took a step back, running her hand through her messy hair and biting her lip. Alison was nervous. She didn't know how to fix this, regretting every second of what had happened only an hour ago.

"Em...i swear i'm sorry."

"Save it Ali."

-X-

At school, the girls were back to not talking to Alison again except Aria. There was something about the tiny brunette that Alison liked a lot and maybe it was her compassion, but Alison couldn't quite name it.

Aria had helped Alison when the blonde was pretty much tearing up the kid who blabbed about the cocaine. She didn't herself help physically because she was too small to do anything but instead she called Noel who pulled Alison off the guy.

The boy was left with a few scratch marks on his face from Alison's long nails and a pounding head but nothing more.

When Noel pulled Alison away she spotted Spencer, Hanna and Emily watching her in the crowd, looks of fear on their faces. Alison grimaced at the thought of them seeing her as a monster again.

Alison went home early that day and had Arlo pick her up, along with Cece who was there too.

-X-

"Alison, Alison, Alison. Why the hell would you have sex with a cop and tell _Emily_!? Out of all people, you told the girl who's in love with you and that you're so hopelessly _in love_ with!" Arlo spoke.

"I'm not in love with her Arlo." Alison said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah? Then explain the longing looks, stolen glances, far too long hugs, constant hand holding, the breakfast you got for her, and the _oh so_ innocent neck kisses?" Arlo quizzed.

Alison didnt have an answer.

"I'm surprised you two haven't had sex together yet." Arlo said looking down at Alison.

"Unless you hav-"

"Arlo! God no. You perv!"

"Ali he's right. You kinda are in love with her." Cece piped in.

"Not helping."

"Oh drop it Alison! You aren't a nice, caring, saint of a person i know that for sure. But whenever you're around Emily, she makes you a better person. I've only seen it once, but i can tell by the way you spoke about her before everything happened that even _then_, you loved her."

Alison remained quiet, an old question she never had the answer to arose in her mind but only now she knew the answer.

_Am i in love with Emily Fields?__…__Yes._

**So what did you think!? Let me know :):)**


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chap is up!**

**Also make sure to check out my new Emison fanfic too!**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

**1 Week Later**

Alison and Emily hadn't talked for a whole week and it was killing them _both_ on the inside but they didn't let that show on the out.

Also with the new information Ali had discovered about her feelings towards Emily she couldn't stand being in the same room as the brunette in fear that she might kiss her.

Alison continued staying at Emily's house regardless of their _fight_ and Pam had started noticing. She would stare at the two girls at the dinner table, wondering why they were keeping quiet unlike themselves.

Emily's mother had even once just out of the blue said "Look girls, i'll even take the open door policy away if you both just talk to each other please." Which cause both Alison and Emily to choke on their food and stare wide-eyed at Mrs Fields.

"MOM!" Emily squeaked. Her face started turning all shades of red and Alison couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay, sorry Mrs Fields..i'll talk to Emily." Alison said a mischievous grin tugging at her lips. "Emily, i'm sorry. Lets, for the sake of your beautiful mother make up. Okay? We'll even get a good sleep tonight with the doors closed." Alison said staring dead at Emily.

Emily knew there was a double meaning behind what Alison had said and she was indeed curious to see what might happen if the doors were actually closed but pushed that thought away. _God Emily you have a girlfriend_.

However the brunette remained firm and didn't react to Alison's words. Instead she just ate her dinner in silence and went up to her room when she was finished.

"I'm so sorry Alison sweetie. I know you tried but Emily can be quite stubborn sometimes." Pam said with a sad smile. "Any who you can still keep the door closed tonight for your efforts, but no funny business."

"Of course Mrs Fields. Never." Alison said with a serious face but something else was on her mind.

Alison went up to Emily's room after dinner and closed the door behind her, making sure Emily heard.

"What do you think you're doing? Remember, we didn't talk to each other, so the door stays open." Emily said, arms crossed over her chest.

When Emily did that though her arms pushed her breasts up, making them quite the salient point of her body.

Alison's eyes couldn't resist as she stood against the door watching Emily for a second too long. The blonde didn't care right now as she took it in. _After all...doors were closed right?_

Emily coughed and un-crossed her arms turning around to her desk. As she looked up at the mirror though she saw Alison smirking, which only made her blush.

"Actually Emily, we are talking. Right now. Plus your mum said since i put an effort in i could keep it closed tonight. Does she think we're together or something because i swear that wom-"

"God Alison! No she doesnt! She knows i'm with Paige." Emily said turning around frustrated.

"Doesn't seem that way." Alison said. She was getting a little too confident.

"Alison, i'd appreciate it if you slept on the ground tonight." Emily said turning back around again to pick out her pj's for the night.

Alison simply agreed. If Emily was going to push her away she was going to make it hard to do.

The blonde put on the tightest singlet-top she could find that fit her perfectly in all the right places and a pair of black underwear, nothing to fancy..but still _irresistible_.

When Emily came out of the toilets her mouth fell open as she spotted Alison standing in her room stretching on her tippy toes.

Alison smirked. _Mission accomplished_. "Goodnight Em." She purred as she kneeled onto the ground, making sure to emphasise every small move she made.

She laid down to the sound of an annoyed groan that came from none other than Emily herself.

This nightly routine continued for another four or so days before Emily gave up.

Alison had just said goodnight to Emily again and took her place on the ground, pulling the blankets over her small body. She heard shifting from the bed and before she knew it Emily was by her side.

Emily couldn't resist the sight of the blonde, curled up alone on the ground in those very _very_ tiny clothes.

She laid down next to Alison on the ground with the blondes back to her face. Emily placed her hand on Alison's hip and pulled her back tightly, so the two could be close together.

She made sure to feel as much of Alison as she could without it being considered cheating, which included her hands roaming over Alison's toned stomach and thighs, her nails digging lightly into her skin.

Alison moaned quietly at the feel of Emily's hands over her as she snuggled backwards into the swimmers body.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Alison said in a low voice.

"When can i ever not?"

-X-

**From: Aria**

**Ali, Em's house. SOS**

Alison pulled out her phone in the middle of English class. Ezra was her teacher so she didn't even bother explaining as she ran outside the class and to her car.

SOS's were always important no matter where you were.

Alison begun to worry about each of the girls but more specifically Emily. The location of the SOS was at Em's place and they wouldn't do that unless it was the swimmer that was having a problem.

Alison pulled into the driveway and ran out of her car and through the front door. She called out for the girls and heard Aria reply from upstairs.

She barged through Emily's door and saw Emily sprawled across the bed, flat on her stomach and the other three girls standing up around her.

"What the hell happened?" Alison asked moving instantly to Emily.

Hanna replied. "Paige broke up with her."

**Yayyyy Paily breakup! Emison can finally get steamy!**

**Also updates may not be regular because I'm going overseas and the wifi might suck there so :/**

**Anyways leave me some reviews if you want more!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello :):) Sorry for the long wait. Here's the new chapter ****hope you like it!**

Emily, with the help of her friends ended up taking the breakup well. It had only been a few days since it happened and to be honest Alison was over the moon about it.

She would've pounced on the chance to be with Emily immediately but that would've been a jerk move, so she waited a few days.

It was snowing lightly outside and the there was a fair layer of snow on the grounds. The girls had gotten back to talking and were all at Emily's house at the moment just chatting quietly about nothing in particular.

"Hey guys look its snowing outside!" Hanna chirped as she pointed outside of the window to falling snow. "Lets go!" She said pulling Aria and Spencer onto their feet.

"I guess we're gonna hang in the snow then." Alison said standing up.

"Yeh i'm just gonna grab something warmer." Emily said running upstairs

Alison waited patiently as Emily came back down wearing _her_ blue varsity jacket. She smiled at the sight and sighed.

"What? Something wrong?" Emily asked as Alison stepped outside.

"Not at all. I just like seeing you in my clothing." Alison said smiling back at her. Emily looked down at the jacket, a bit flustered at her mistake but then resumed to a blush.

Alison laced her fingers with Emily's and brought it up to her mouth to kiss. Emily just moved in closer to her so they could both keep warm.

Alison walked to a smooth clear patch of snow and started shuffling down a pattern with her feet. "What're you doing?" Emily asked curiously as she observed.

"You'll see."

Alison finished up her work in two minutes creating a large love heart with hers and Emily's initials sketched across it. "I know its cheesy, but whatever." Alison said shrugging.

"It's not cheesy at all! I love it!" Emily said grinning. "Wait here i wanna take a picture of it. Make sure Hanna doesn't trample over it by accident okay?" Emily said running back into the house to get her phone.

Alison chuckled and yelled out an okay. An idea struck the blondes head and she smirked. "Hey Spence! Make sure Han doesn't trample over this." Alison said pointing down to the ground. "Em wants a picture of it."

"Okay i will! But where're you going?" Spencer asked curiously. Alison brought her finger up to her mouth, telling Spencer to stay quiet and she quickly created a few snowballs in her hands.

Spencer just giggled and Aria and Hanna watched in amusement too as Emily reappeared through the door, not seeing Alison hiding behind it. Emily frowned looking around the area. "Where'd Ali go?" She asked pouting a little.

"Right here Em!" Alison said as she threw a snowball at Emily. Emily shrieked in surprise, the snow going everywhere as she stood flabbergasted.

The girls erupted in laughter, holding their stomachs that started to ache as Alison ran away. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE DILAURENTIS!" Emily said as she charged after Alison.

The snow wasn't too deep so it wasn't hard to run in, but for an un-athletic person like Alison it was a struggle. Emily caught up to her quickly, tackling her into the snow and they both giggled as Emily lay on top Alison, who tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alison laughed as Emily started tickling her. Emily let Alison loose but she didn't get off of her and instead she just nuzzled her face into Alison's neck, breathing slowly against her skin.

The hot breath hit Alison's skin and made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her tightly.

"Oi lovebirds!" Spencer yelled. Alison and Emily looked up just in time to see a snowball flying at them.

And just like that the 5 girls started a massive snowball fight. Hanna, Aria and Spencer against Emily and Alison.

Emily ran over to the other three girls and started throwing snowballs at Alison. "YOU TRAITOR!" Alison squealed and she begun firing some back.

The four girls scurried inside to avoid being hit more and Alison chased them, as they all left a trail of snow on the Field's floor.

Alison jumped onto Emily on the floor as the other three girls laughed loudly on the couches. They hadn't had this much fun in ages and Alison begun crying tears of joy. She separated from Emily and everyone kept laughing.

"Oh my god Emily, i think i'm in love with you."

And like that time started moving slowly. Everyone stopped laughing. The three girls stared wide eyed and shocked at Alison and then Emily, alternating between the two every few seconds. Emily herself sat with her mouth hung open as she stared in shock at Alison who clamped her mouth shut.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Alison said and she ran out of the house

.

"ALI WAIT!" Emily cried out chasing the blonde but she was already gone.

Emily didn't care that the others were still in her house. She bolted straight to her keys and then back out, firing up her car as her engine came to life.

She pulled into the empty rosewood streets and begun driving. Surely Alison couldn't of gotten too far so she should be close. Emily frantically ran her hands through her hair, a million thoughts going through her mind.

_She loves me! She just admitted she loves me. No Em don't be stupid, she's just playing you all over again. But she cant be. Ali isnt the type of person to admit she loves someone, especially not a girl in front of other people! But she did kinda just blurt it out so.._

Emily clenched her hands tightly around the steering wheel as she huffed in frustration. Then an idea of where Alison could be clicked into her head.

She drove to the once place she knew Alison would think she was alone. Parking her car, Emily leapt out of it and ran into the woods towards the kissing rock.

She slowed down, remembering Alison would run again if she heard someone coming and walked as quietly as she could, avoiding all the crunch from the snow by tippy toeing.

Emily sighed in relief when she spotted Alison sitting on the rock, tracing her fingers over the love heart with their initials on it, just like the one she did in the snow. She was crying.

"Ali..." Emily started, startling Alison. "No please dont run okay." She pled seeing Alison stand up. Alison wiped the tears away and sat down again, sniffling softly.

"Ali theres no need to cry." Emily said wrapping an arm around Alison.

Alison felt stupid. She's known this ever since freshman year but was never able to admit it before and now it all came crashing down. Emily would think she's playing her again and wouldn't believe her.

She did something she's always wanted to do. She grabbed Emily by the shoulders and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Emily gasped in surprise at first but then reciprocated. She loved the taste of Alison's lips on her tongue.

They pulled away slowly and their foreheads touched. "I know y-you might think i'm playing you but i swear on my own life that i'm not. I have always...always loved you. When we kissed in the library all those years ago it was small but it felt so big. I wanted to kiss you for longer than that but i was too afraid to admit to myself that i had feelings for you. But now...i still might be a little afraid but its one step closer to being with you. Emily, i love you so much and yes i am in love with you..." Alison breathed out in between sobs.

She was hurting inside for an answer any reply at all. She knew she hurt Emily the most and she regretted every second of it, but she'd changed now and she hoped Emily would see that.

"Please say something." Alison pled.

Emily used her pointer finger to tilt up Alison's face by her chin. She searched Alison's eyes for any sign of lie or deceit even though she knew she wouldn't find any.

Before she knew it, Emily had pulled Alison back in by the neck for another kiss. This time slower but still as passionate as the last. Emily slid her tongue along Alison's bottom lip asking for entrance which the blonde quickly granted.

Emily never thought in her wildest dreams that here she would be, the shy swimmer with her tongue in Alison's mouth. She wasn't complaining.

She explored every inch of Alison's mouth with her tongue earning soft moans from Alison.

_Whoa_.

They pulled away, the need for air vital.

Emily took Alison's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers.

Emily smiled at Alison.

"Come on. Lets go home."

**So what did you think!? review and let me know:):P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait, Enjoy :):)**

The girls walked back hand in hand to Emily's car silently. Not every silence needed to be filled and the air between them both was nothing but comfort.

They were both thinking about each other. Emily thought about how Alison, the girl of her dreams and her first love, who everyone thought was straight, was in fact in love with _her_! Little shy and innocent Emily Fields.

And Alison on the other hand pondered over how amazing that kiss felt. She'd kissed Emily before but not for as long as just a few minutes ago. She never felt another person be so gentle yet kiss with such urgency in their life before and she loved every second of it.

Reaching the car Alison pushed Emily against the side door and started kissing her fervourently, like her life would end if she didn't kiss the brunette speechless.

Alison completely dominated the kiss, her hand gripping unwaveringly at Emily's waist, pushing her back against the door.

It took no effort at all for Alison's tongue to slip into the girls mouth as the brunette started moaning softly.

Alison pulled away, both of their lips bruised and swollen a bit from the make out sesh.

"Emily? You okay?" Alison asked, her hand still at the brunettes waist.

"Huh? Wha- oh, yeh." Emily said shyly her cheeks turning red.

"What just happened then? You seemed a bit...out of it?"

"Well thats what happens when the girl of your dreams kisses you speechless and you forget your name." Emily replied matter of factly.

Alison just grinned widely at her.

-X-

"Looks like the girls must've went home." Alison said as she tried listening for Spencer, Hanna and Aria. "And your mum isn't home either...just the two of us. Makes me think of all the things we could do in that time." Alison says teasingly.

Emily's eyes darken as she snaps her head to Alison. "Alison Lauren Dilaurentis." She warned.

Alison easily swooped over to Emily. "I love it when you say my name." Alison purred.

Emily gulped and had to force herself along with her feet glued to the ground to move away from Alison if she didn't want anything to happen so soon. "You're to cheeky." Emily laughed entering the kitchen, Alison at her heels like a puppy.

"What? I was just talking about cooking. I mean i dont know what _you_ were thinking about, but _i_ was talking about cooking." Alison teased.

Emily face turned into a big "O" as she gasped. "Are you really trying to make it look like i was the one who wanted to have sex with you not so long ago!?"

"Well honey thats what it seemed like to me."

Emily just stood speechless. This was a bit of the old playful Ali coming out who had so easily turned this whole "i want to have sex with you" situation around on her. She had to admit she was impressed.

"Fine lets cook then." Emily suggested. "But i'm warning you i cant cook for shit."

"Hmmm thats okay. I'll teach you." Alison smiled. She leaned up on her tippy-toes and pecked Emily's nose. "I say we...bake a cake."

"Sounds good to me."

-X-

Soon after countless yelling of instructions and orders Alison couldn't take it anymore.

"How is it that you cant even cut and apple!? An apple god dammit!?"

Instead of retorting Emily threw some flour at an unexpecting Alison who stood there coughing and spitting it out.

She glared at a grinning Emily who started taking slow steps backwards. "Oh its on now Fields." And they were off.

Shorter girl chasing the taller all around the Fields' messy kitchen. Egg yolks splattered on the wall and water on the tiles making it a danger zone as well as a safety hazard. Emily aimed, egg in hand at a fleeing Alison.

"Hey Ali!" she yelled getting the girls attention. Even with flour on her face and her outfit ruined she still managed to look amazing.

"Emily no! Em dont yo-"

SPLAT

Alison stood chest rising and falling heaviliy as she squealed, a high pitched noise emitting from her lips. Egg yolk and shells in her normally perfect hair. "EMILY! You are so paying for that!" Alison said grabbing a whole carton of eggs and chasing Emily out the room.

But before Alison could even make it out the kitchen door she slipped on one of the wet tiles, sending all the eggs and carton up in the air above her and herself on the ground. She groaned in pain as she sat up rubbing her butt.

"Shit Ali, are you okay!?" Emily asked worriedly, sprinting to Alison's side.

"Do i look fine?"

"Well no, i mean considering yeah but really no?" Emily asked herself more. She was confused. A bad habit she had, always ending up confused, which is one of the many traits Alison admired about her.

Alison had phenonmenally managed to save one tact egg that she hid behind her back casully as Emily fumbled with herself. "Hey Em."

"Yeah?"

"Think fast" Alison whispered leaning in to Emily's ear. She brought her arm down fast, crushing the egg onto Emily's head.

"ALI!"

-X-

After Pam had come home to what could've been a crime scene-if it were blood and guts instead of flour and eggs-she didn't hide the anger that resided in her. Ordering the two girls to clean up fast and go to sleep straight away.

Once in the safety of a closed room both Alison _and_ Emily erupted into quiet laughter. Cleaning up and going to sleep after a long day that was much awaited in both the girls lives they drifted of to sleep in each others arms.

-X-

"Hey Spence, whats up?" Alison heard Emily speak through her phone in the living room. She herself was grabbing an apple from the fridge. She would've made them both some lunch but restrictions were set after the baking fiasco yesterday.

"Yeah, no we're good. We have it all sorted...It's okay, really it is. Okay cool...Thats kind of out of the blue but yeah i guess why not. Okay see you later, bye." Emily said hanging up.

"What did she want?" Alision asked curiously

"She was just checking up on us...and strangely enough she invited us both to her lake house on Valentine's day. The others will be there too, but i dont know, Seems fishy." Emily said thinking hard.

"Fishy?" Alison teased. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"You know what i mean. But it is weird right. Do you think she suspects us of being? You know, i dont know like its weird. We make up and make out and she's inviting us _both_ over on Valentines."

Alisoin shrugged. Truthfully she didn't care if Spencer or anyone to say the least knew. She was past that and he didn't care. As long as they knew she was with Emily Fields she was fine…

**Fluffy chapter :):) Sorry for the long wait once again. But anyways..what did y'all think!?**

**Also do you think Spencer is onto something!?:O**

**If you did enjoy it keep reading, comment and vote! And stay tuned for more!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy everyone, sorry its been ages i know but the stress of school has just been eating away at my free time like leeches. Nevertheless here is an update**

**Without further a due enjoy!**

The only people who knew about Alison and Emily having a..._thing_ were Cece and Arlo.

Arlo was ecstatic when he found out, shouting words like "CALLED IT!" Or "I SHIP IT!" To which Emily and Alison were left befuddled and confused. _Whats shipping anyways?_

The four of them planned a double date for the coming Saturday night at an unknown location of both Ali's and Arlo's choice.

It had been confirmed that Cece and Arlo were definitely _something_ after Alison and Emily walked in on them by accident.

"Okay so Saturday night i'll pick you up Em." Ali said fixing a reminder on her phone.

"Ali..you live in my house now, i dont think you'll need to pick me up." Emily said amused.

"Thats true," Alison said thinking hard. "Okay fine then i'll just get ready at Arlo's and pick you up after that." She suggested.

Emily smiled at her sweetly. "As you wish, but theres one thing we need to do before that." Emily said neutrally.

"What?"

"We are going to your dad and explaining the drugs. I've had time to think and Jason has agreed to say that he was the one who convinced you to try it. He feels really guilty for not trusting you so he's making it up to you like this. And i really hate seeing you and your dad not speaking." Emily said placing a hand on Alison's.

She wanted to comfort her and let her know that everything was okay, even if it didn't seem it at the time.

Alison just looked up to Emily through wet glassy eyes and gave her a brief smile. "Thankyou Em, i really appreciate it."

"It's okay Ali. C'mere." Emily smiled pulling the blonde in for a hug.

-X-

Alison had been ecstatic that saturday evening. She was back to living with her dad, which did upset her and Emily since they wouldn't be seeing each other as often-not to mention they wouldn't fall asleep in eachothers arms anymore-but things with A had been gone for a few weeks now and she was just about to leave to pick up her beautiful date.

Everything was going good.

Shouting a bye to her dad, Alison exited the DiLaurentis house and got into her car. She drove at a slow speed, using the valuable time to go over how she'd planned things for the date.

She kept checking her makeup in her pocket mirror and nervously fixed things on her face that seemed out of place.

Alison didn't understand why she was being so anxious. Every guy she'd ever gone out with were different. She was always more confident and sure that everything would go smoothly.

Then she had a realisation. Emily was no guy. Emily was Emily. Alison's sweet Em who'd she'd grown up with. She was the Em that she's loved ever since she was 14 and the the sweet caring Emily that she vowed to never let down again.

Alison got her breathing under control and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She pulled up in front of the Fields' property and thought about honking to signal to Em that she was outside, then thought better of it. Alison didn't want to be _that_ person.

She wasn't wearing anything too fancy because their choice of location wasn't too fancy either and she'd let Emily know too. Alison didn't want anything on their first date to go wrong.

She brushed herself down one last time making sure she looked perfect before she rung the doorbell. Alison heard some shouts-Emily's voice-indicating not to open the door but not a second later and the door was open.

"Oh hey, Mrs Fields. I'm just here to pick up Em..." Alison said awkwardly. As far as she knew the Fields' didn't know anything of them two being a _thing_ and she didn't know if Emily told them either.

Mrs Fields inspected Alison up and down before she sighed. "Now i get it." She started a bit loudly. "Em you didn't tell me Alison and you were dating!" She called over her shoulder clear enough for Emily to hear.

Alison's eyes just widened and she stumbled a bit. Luckily Mrs Fields was too busy calling out to Em to have seen, but that didn't take away the thought of "_dating_" Emily away from her mind.

Sure they liked each other, hell they _loved_ each other but they still hadn't put a label on things.

"No wonder Emily's been fixing herself up for the last two hours." Pam said a bit more hushed now but that didn't stop Emily from hearing since she was already mid-way in descent from the stairs.

Alison looked Emily up and down slowly, taking in every inch of the alluring girl before her, forgetting that Mrs Fields was standing right by her, but she didn't care.

Emily was dressed in winter apparel and her hair was styled into perfect waves that spilled down her shoulders. Her make-up was light with only some mascara and eyeliner on. Alison didn't care, Emily always looked stunning.

"Mom! Please can you just go upstairs!?" Emily whined, breaking Alison out if her trance into a giggle.

"Young lady i will not be going upstairs. How long have you and Alison been together for?" She asked in an eager voice.

Emily and Alison both stood quietly. They hadn't had that talk yet but it wasn't like they weren't nothing.

"Mrs Fields we're actually running a bit late. We have some other friends to pick up. They'll be waiting and we shouldn't leave them alone so...uh." Alison said quietly, just barely loud enough for Mrs Fields to hear.

Pam eyed them suspiciously before sending them off into the car and turning back into the house.

"God i've missed you." Alison breathed leaning in to kiss Emily which the brunette avoided frantically.

Instead she grabbed Alison's face and pulled her cheeks out like a child. Alison's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes shot open. "Umm what're you doing?"

"My mom's watching. Left bedroom window upstairs." She said quickly.

Alison's eyes briefly shot up to where Emily had said and speak of the devil, Mrs Fields was watching them intently.

Alison just laughed and pulled away, turning on the engine and driving off to pick up Arlo and Cece.

-X-

Emily took in the restaurant that Ali and Arlo brought them too and smiled. It was a cute little place in Philly called Pub &amp; Kitchen that sold gastropub food. Cozy and warm to everyones relief.

The four of them took their places at a small table and ordered. Their food arrived and the chatter resumed, talking about nothing in particular.

Emily was mid-sentence when she yelped. "Americano you okay?" Cece asked sipping her drink.

Emily just smiled and nodded, too afraid too speak for some abnormal sounding noise would replace words instead.

What Arlo and Cece couldn't see however was Alison's hand gripping firmly at the insides if Emily's thigh, rubbing away slowly. The other couple resumed eating and talking and Emily took the chance to give Alison a look.

Alison knew Emily's predictable moves and kept her face staring elsewhere and smirked when she saw the brunette out of the corner of her eye looking at her.

Emily cleared her throat and got up urgently knocking over her drink, to which the contents spilled all over Emily.

"Hey Em you okay?" Alison asked worriedly. She didn't know if her previous actions were a bit to invasive and she didn't want Emily to feel uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah i am. I just need to use the restroom." Emily said quickly dismissing herself.

She didn't know why she reacted like that. It was all so stupid of her. _Ali was just being touchy..yeah touchy._

Emily went into the restrooms to clean herself up from her spilt beer. She groaned starting to feel frustrated. Not because the liquid on her outift but because she didn't know how to act around Alison.

Yes as just friends she could be "just friends" but they _weren't_ just friends and Emily had wished of the day where she could be out with Ali in public and no one would object and yet the day has come and Emily has herself in a completely different want.

It was all so confusing fir the brunette because she genuinely convinced herself that Alison would never in a million years want to be with her but she was wrong and she didn't know how to act.

Emily sighed and exited the restrooms, heading back to the others when she was stopped by a group of teenage boys and girls around her age. All whom reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Excuse me." Emily said quietly, trying to push through but it seemed like the guy in lead and his girl were in no mood to move.

Emily began to overthink and panic, the delinquents laughing at her and inching closer.

"Hey pretty girl, what're you doing out here all alone?"

"I-i i'm not." Emily spoke again trying to sound intimidating but failing.

"Yeah she probably isn't alone, looks like a slut to me." The girl said, falling over slightly from the buzz of the alcohol.

The leader of the guys looked around amusingly and shook his head. "I dont see anyone with you." And with that he started to reach out for Emily.

Emily was about to scream for help but help arrived sooner rather than later. She saw a flash of black and blonde hair before she could comprehend what happened.

Arlo and Alison had come to the rescue. Arlo punched the leader and Alison started throwing _chairs! _with her tiny hands at the rest of the group. She even hit the drunk girl who'd spoken to Emily right in the leg.

Alison ran up fast next to Arlo and the guy who had tried to feel up Emily and kicked him in the nuts..._hard_. "THATS MY _GIRLFRIEND_ YOU DICKHEAD!"

And with that the staff had dragged Alison and Arlo out of the place meaning Emily and Cece following right behind.

Cece went to make sure Arlo was okay and his face was still in tact and Emily just sat quietly on a bench replaying Ali's words in her mind as the blonde ranted furiously in front of her.

_Girlfriend. Ali had called me her girlfriend. Oh my god what do i do!? Do i bring it up!? Fuck fuck fuck!_

Emily snapped out of her trail of thoughts when she heard Alison's screaming getting louder.

"Who the hell do they think they are trying to touch you like that! Em! Em! Emily are you listening!?" Alison shouted snapping her fingers in front of the brunettes face.

Emily nodded quickly. "Ali you need to calm down, please its fi-"

"No its not fine! A has tortured you enough and i couldn't do anything about it! NOTHING! And i'm not gonna just stand there when its someone that isn't A for once trying to hurt my bloody _girlfriend_!"

There it was again. The g word. And it seemed like this time Alison too had realised the words charging out of her mouth since she fell to a deafening silence.

She rubbed her temples and exhaled softly. "I'm sorry Em, i i shouldn't of said _that_. I know we just started to _you know_ and i dont want to make you feel like-"

"Kiss me." Emily breathed.

"What?"

"Quit rambling and kiss your _girlfriend_ god dammit."

Alison grinned wide before leaping into her _girlfriends_ arms and sharing a much awaited kiss.

**YAAAAY! Ali and her dad are back to normal! Mrs Fields suspects something ;) hehe and Alis and Em are finally sorta official! YAAAY! Happy Emison!**

**Also if you enjoyed leave me a review :) **


End file.
